Two Worlds Collided
by LMiC2001
Summary: Roswell HP Two native Roswellians have been changed and now must deal with a new world. Chapter 32 added.
1. Chapter 1

Headmaster's Office, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Britain

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Britain.**  
  
"I agree, Minerva. It is a most unusual situation indeed," said Professor Dumbledore, the aged headmaster.  
  
"It's very unusual, Albus. Why would they suddenly appear on the lists at this age? Both of them and from the same town, too," replied Professor McGonagall who had just brought in the potential students roster.  
  
"I remember that we decided to not contact the girl last year because the school term was already underway when her name appeared. Of course, now our term is nearly complete. You said the boy's name appeared just as suddenly yesterday. I wonder what has changed?" He pondered.  
  
"And what do we do about it? They are obviously older than first years, yet we can assume they know nothing of magic. They are American and have nearly completed their Muggle education. How would we place them?" Minerva seemed greatly perplexed, while she paced in front of the headmasters desk.   
  


"Humm…" Professor Dumbledore suddenly sat straighter in his chair and lights seemed to gleam in his eyes. "Minerva, how would you feel about an accelerated summer program for two American teens from Roswell, NM? Over this summer, we could teach them the basics. Next summer, we'd teach them an intermediate level.And have them attend a full seventh year after that next summer to prepare them for their N.E.W.T.s. Then, whether they wish to continue their education at a Wizarding University or a Muggle University, they will be prepared."  
  
"What a great idea!" She exclaimed and appeared to brighten at the suggestion. "I _do_ enjoy a challenge.We'd have to work just as hard as the students and it would be very personalized." She paused a moment, "But would the other professors also be willing to work through the next 2 summers?" She asked.  
  
"I believe they would. And I will cover Defense Against the Dark Arts classes at least for this summer."  
  
"What if we send them an owl first, offering the program. One of us could go later as an ambassador to meet with them and their parents, to answer questions and discuss their options. I wonder...should we take the sorting hat and go ahead and find out where they would belong once they get here? Then we can arrange for tutors from their houses."  
  
Dumbledore nodded to himself as he thought of the plan. He then smiled as he looked at Professor McGonagall."An excellent plan, Minerva!"  
  
Within that hour, owls were sent inviting a Miss Elizabeth Parker and a Mr. Kyle Valenti to attend a special summer session at Hogwart's School in Great Britain.

Roswell, NM, USA – Two days later.  
  
Liz Parker sat on her balcony with her feet up after a long, tough Saturday. It had only been three days since she heard that devastating message from Max's real mother. Only three days since her heart was stomped for trying to follow her dreams. Thus far she had managed to avoid Max, for the most part.  
  
She'd watched Kyle wandering around in a stupor at school. He was shot three days earlier and revived by Max Evans, just as she had been eight months ago. "Maybe I should go and talk to him," she thought. "After all, Max healed us both. We're the only ones, in fact, to experience that and it sets us apart from the others."  
  
If she were honest with herself, she'd examine exactly how different she felt since Max saved her life, but right then she wasn't interested in brutal honesty. If Kyle called, she'd be glad to talk, but she was too tired to call him herself.  
  


"Only one more week of school to get through until summer vacation," She thought, and was comforted by how right that sounded and felt.  
  
In the twilight she heard a sudden flutter of wings as a letter, addressed to her, fell into her lap.  
  


  
Kyle Valenti sat on the couch as he flipped channels and tried to ignore all the strange things that had happened to him just that day. If he thought any further back, he feared his brain would explode. Or at the very least, he'd be carried away in a straight jacket by men in white coats.  
  
The day started ok, even with his father giving him chores to do. He figured it would help him not to dwell too much on the lunacy of the past week. His Dad had asked him to check the gutter on the north side of the house. It had pulled loose over the winter and needed to be hammered back in place. In the meantime _he_ had gone to the grocery store.  
  


Kyle had almost finished reattaching the gutter when he dropped the hammer. "Oh crap! No! Get back here!" He shouted. As quickly as it had fallen, it returned to his hand! Shocked and scared, he muttered more than a few curses at Max Evans, as he let go of the  
hammer. Forgetting that he was on the ladder, he tried to step back and began to fall himself. "Oh God, this is going to hurt," He cringed. But it hadn't. He bounced twice, as if on a trampoline. Landing on his feet he stared for a moment at them and at his hands, then he ran into the house for a bag to keep from hyperventilating.  
  
Panicked, he picked up the phone to call..."Who do you call when the world goes weird? Max?" He'd asked himself.He decided against calling Max. Instead he tried to call Liz, knowing she would understand, but only got her machine. He decided not to leave a  
message. "She must be working." He had thought, and grabbed his keys to drive there. Instead he drove to the High School and spent the rest of the afternoon running laps around the track.  
  
Once he returned home he put away the ladder. He pretended not to see the hammer lying there and left it to rust. "I'll just buy another one." He thought.  
  
His father had grilled steaks for dinner. They planned to watch the baseball game afterwards, but halfway through dinner Jim, as the local sheriff, was called out to a major accident on the highway. This left Kyle alone with the TV's multiple boring channels and his chaotic thoughts.  
  


A little while later he heard a strange tapping on the glass of the backdoor. He walked to the door and opened it. No one was there. As he turned back into the house, a falling envelope hit him in the head. He glanced back outside and saw nothing, but he heard the muted hoot of an owl in the distance.  
  
As he was closing the door, he saw the envelope. It had fallen into the drain tray of the plant by the door, one edge in the water. He pulled it out and saw, through the blurred and running ink, that it was addressed to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Part 2

Liz turned the envelope over in her hands, examining it carefully. There were no postmarks or stamps and it was sealed with wax. The lettering was in green ink and appeared to be written with a calligraphy pen. She opened the envelope to find a letter written on parchment paper also in calligraphy.  
  
  
She read:  
**_Dear Miss Parker,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been  
accepted into the accelerated summer program at  
Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Great  
Britain.  
This is a special program to which few students  
have been accepted and is designed to teach you the  
basics. The session will last from June 15th to  
August 15th. Your train leaves at 11:00 a.m. June  
15th from Kings Cross Station platform nine and three  
quarters.  
For your convenience we will be sending an  
ambassador to answer questions and assist you with  
arranging parental permission. Please expect their  
arrival at noon on Sunday. We look forward to your  
attendance._**

**_Sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall_**  
  
Liz stared at the letter. She wasn't sure if it was the answer to her dreams or her nightmares. She started to pull out a notebook to write all the questions that had sprung up in her mind over the past five minutes, but grabbed her journal instead. She felt the need to keep this list away from prying eyes. "More secrets," she thought. "When did my life get so complicated?"  
  
When she finished, she reviewed the list of questions.  
--Witchcraft and Wizardry?  
--Why was I chosen?  
--How was I chosen?  
--How much does it cost?  
--Is this why I sometimes get flashes even when Max isn't around?  
  
She realized that if any of this was related to Max, she'd better meet with the ambassador alone first, then her parents.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
**_Dear Mr. Valenti,  
We are pleased to inform... ...been accepted...  
summer program at Hogwart's School...  
in Great Britain...._**

  
Kyle sighed in frustration. Water stains had nearly ruined the letter from this Hogwart's School. What did a school in England want with him anyway? He didn't play rugby, his soccer was passable, as were his grades. Besides that, why would he want to spend the summer in school?  
  
He put the letter in his room and started to add it to the list of things to forget. Then, a very pleasant thought crossed his mind. If he went to England for the summer, he would be away from Max Evans and all things alien in Roswell. He grabbed hold of that idea and thought, "I don't care if this is a charm and beauty school, I am going _just_ to get  
out of Roswell this summer."

******************************************************

Professor McGonagall used a Portkey in the shape of a serving spoon to travel from Hogsmeade to the Roswell bus station. She landed in a ladies room stall that had been marked out of order by a local witch in preparation for her arrival. She surveyed her clothing one last time, to insure that she appeared completely Muggle, before exiting the stall.  
  
Carefully she carried the Portkey wrapped in a scarf to a locker along the wall of the station where she stored it for the return trip. She then left the bus station and headed for the Crashdown Café.  
  


  
Kyle, unaware of the arrival of the ambassador at all due to the smeared ink, was eating lunch at the counter of the Crashdown Café. He watched Liz wringing her hands and pacing nervously behind the counter. After a few minutes he had had enough. "Liz, would you sit down! You're are giving me heartburn."  
  
At that moment the bell chimed as the door opened. It was exactly noon.  
  
A spry, elderly woman walked in. She scanned the room until her eyes reached the counter. As soon as she saw Liz and Kyle she walked over to them and said, "Ah, So glad both of you are here. Miss Parker, Mr. Valenti, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall from Hogwart's. Is there someplace we could speak privately?"  
  
Liz immediately realized the full weight of the situation and determined that any place they spoke in the Crashdown or in the apartment above would be too public for this particular conversation. She quickly turned to Kyle. "Do you have your car?"  
  
Kyle's mouth was hanging open in astonishment form the older woman's words.He closed it quickly and answered, "Yeah."  
  
"Good. You're driving. Let's go."  
  
Now totally confused. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I'll tell you on the way." Liz lead them both out the door and paused only long enough to grab a notebook and to write "on the house/ LP" on the front of Kyle's bill.She flipped it over and wrote, "Be back soon" and placed it back side up under the toothpick dispenser at the register.  
  
Once they were in the car she told Kyle, "Take us to the quarry." They sped off.  
  
Their departure did not go unnoticed. Max Evans watched from the door of the UFO Center across the street.


	3. chapter 3

Once they arrived at the quarry, both Liz and Kyle checked around them to make certain that they were alone

Once they arrived at the quarry, both Liz and Kyle checked around them to make certain that they were alone.  
  
Professor McGonagall pulled her wand from the pocket of her skirt. She chose three sizable boulders and transfigured them into very comfortable, plush chairs.  
  
Kyle's mouth dropped open again and he looked over at Liz to see if she was as shocked as he felt. Liz had managed to keep her mouth shut, but her eyes were big and she looked pale. The professor finished with the chairs and motioned for them to sit down.  
  
Liz ran her hand along the back of one of the chairs. It felt like the same type of velour upholstery fabric used on most of the living room sets she'd ever seen. She came around the front and gently pushed the cushions. They felt like the normal sort of cushions too. She took a deep breath and sat down. This was the most comfortable chair she'd ever sat in, she thought as she sank back. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment while a trace of a smile played on her lips. She opened her eyes. The professor was just settling in, but the third chair was empty.  
  
She looked back at where Kyle was watching her. She could see the concern written on his face. She gave him a reassuring smile and a nod. He visibly relaxed and walked to his seat. Yep, I was like that the first week too, she thought.  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall started. "Well you may not know this, but it is very rare for Hogwart's to have a summer program. Then again, you two are most unusual for Hogwart's students."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Liz.  
  
"Well, most of the time we identify our students several years before they arrive at the school as first years. You never appeared on our potential student list before last year."  
  
"How old are...did you say, 'first years,' normally?" Kyle asked dreading the answer.  
  
"Eleven years old," she stated matter-of-factly. "Also, most of our students are British, or at least from British provinces and territories."  
  
"You said we suddenly appeared on your lists this past year?" asked Liz.  
  
"Yes and no, you appeared last fall shortly after our regular term began. And just last week Mr. Valenti appeared."  
  
Both Liz and Kyle blanched at that remark. "Oh," was all Liz said, while Kyle just looked sick.  
  
He swallowed hard and asked the question that had nagged him since receiving the letter. "What sort of school is Hogwart's?"  
  
"Oh. I thought you knew from your letter. Hogwart's is a school for teaching young witches and wizards."  
  
"Witches and wizards?! What the...?"  
  
"Kyle, language! Ladies present," said Liz in a distinctly warning tone. She stared long and hard at him and forced him to comply by the sheer weight of her gaze.  
  
Kyle shut up for a moment. Then spoke again. "Liz, I'll watch my language, but I have to ask something. Ma'am, what makes you think that we're...um...that we're...?"  
  
"That you're a wizard and that Miss Parker and I are witches?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because you appeared on our potential students roster and it is never wrong."  
  
"Ok then, how can _we_ know if this is true?"  
  
"Did you ever make something happen that you wanted very badly? Or stop something in the middle of happening that you strongly wished wouldn't happen? Or fallen great distances without injury, possibly bouncing but definitely not injured? Have you seen things before they happen or received impressions from an object when you've touched it? These are all manifestations of the magic within you." Professor McGonagall paused to let her words sink in and noticed the looks that passed between the two and realized they knew something about why their magical abilities were awakened suddenly. She allowed them their privacy in spite of her own curiosity. She continued.  
  
"As you are both well over eleven and nearly finished with your Muggle education, we have decided to do an accelerated program over the next two summers and then a full term for the seventh year. It will be hard work, but you will be learning things, which for the most part are unlike anything you will learn in your regular schooling. At Hogwart's we help you to gain experience in most areas of magic and to hone those areas in which you excel. My own strengths are in Transfiguration, which I also teach at the school."  
  
"Is that how you created these chairs?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Because of those skills, I also chose to become an Animagus. That means I can do this...." She promptly transformed herself into a cat.  
  
Liz and Kyle sat motionless in astonishment as she returned to her human.  
  
"Well, are you interested in learning more?" she asked as she settled back into her seat.

Liz pondered for a moment, "Hard work and unlike we'd learn at our school?"  
  
"And away from Roswell?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Oh, yes," Minerva answered. "You'd stay in Britain at the school for the two month term."  
  
"Count me in," They said together.  
  
The professor smiled. "I hoped you'd say that. Now, let's see which dorm you'll be in."  
  
She waved her wand in the air muttering a few words under her breath. An old, patched and battered wizard's hat appeared in her lap.  
  
"At our school there are four houses, each representing different qualities a witch or a wizard may exhibit. Now normally this hat will sing and we'd sort you in a ceremony in front of all the school. But these are special circumstances, so we're going to sort you here, then later we can arrange tutors for you. Hat, no song this time please, we're out in the open and sound carries long distances out here."  
  
The hat appeared to sigh and then nod to the professor.  
  
Handing Liz the hat she requested, "If you would please, Miss Parker, put on the hat."  
  
Liz placed the hat on her head. It's brim slipped down over her eyes and rested near the end of her nose. She heard Kyle stifle a giggle.  
  
After a moment the hat spoke to Liz. "I see many qualities that would make you a good candidate for any house. If I decided, based on intellect alone, it would be Ravenclaw, but you have an extraordinary amount of bravery so...  
  
"Gryffindor!" it shouted.  
  
"Excellent," said Professor McGonagall. Then she looked at Kyle. "Now it's your turn."  
  
Kyle picked up the hat and stared at it for a moment before he placed it on his head. It rested on the bridge of his nose.  
  
The hat spoke to him. "Traditions are strong in your family. So are hard work and glory. But for you, honor and bravery are the strongest. So you also belong to...  
  
"Gryffindor!" it shouted again.  
  
"Very good," said Professor McGonagall. "Now there are books and things you will need for school, but you should wait until you arrive in London to get them. If you will make arrangements to arrive on June 13th, I will have someone meet you and assist you in getting those supplies and delivering you to King's Cross Station to catch your train to Hogwart's.  
  
"Now," she said smiling, "Let's go back and speak with your parents." She began to rise from her seat.  
  
"Professor, wait," Liz hesitated. "I would prefer, when we speak to my parents, that we not tell them that it is such a _special_ school. Just that it is an accelerated program and in Great Britain. To mention the witchcraft and wizardry would cause them to ask too many questions."  
  
"Too many questions?" she asked. "Why would there be questions?"  
  
For a moment Liz considered telling Professor McGonagall the truth, but the events of the previous week were too fresh in her mind. "There just would be," she said finally. "They would never understand anything magic or different, but they _would_ jump at the chance to further my education."  
  
"What about you, Mr. Valenti? Would your family react the same way as Miss Parker's?"  
  
"Well, it's just me and my dad, he could probably handle it." Especially after this week, he thought.  
  
Liz got a bright look on her face. "Kyle, could I speak with you for a moment?" She pulled him a few feet away and they spoke in hushed tones. "_Can_ we tell your dad the truth? Please? Then if my parents ever have a need to know where I actually am, he can break it to them. If not, then we can be two students on an educational student exchange as far as my parents are concerned. Please? I know your dad and he can handle it. There is no way my parents can handle this news. I can never tell them that I'm a witch. Please?" Her voice got smaller, more pleading as she added, "I _have_ to get out of here this summer."  
  
Kyle nodded, completely understanding that. "All right, Liz, we can tell my dad the truth."  
  
"Thank you, Kyle," She said with a small smile of gratitude and relief.  
  
They walked back to the professor.  
  
"We can tell him the truth," Kyle said firmly.  
  
"I would prefer to be absolutely honest with all of the parents, but since you are certain, I will leave out the specific details regarding your abilities. I will also refer to the school simply as Hogwart's. Is that satisfactory?"  
  
"Yes, Professor, that would be best."  
  
"Are there any other questions or requests?"  
  
Kyle thought for a moment, then asked, "What's a Muggle?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have explained that before. A Muggle is a person with no magical abilities."  
  
Both Kyle and Liz thought, What does that make Max?   
  
Gathering her thoughts quickly Liz asked, "How did your letters get to us?"   
  
"By owl, of course."  
  
"Owl?" Liz shook her head softly. "Does all Hogwart's mail travel that way? How will our parents be able to write to us while we're away?"  
  
"We have a regular postal box in London and a liaison who takes the mail we receive there to the owl post and vice versa."  
  
Liz nodded. "That will work. Now let's go deal with my parents before the dinner rush." And before I lose my nerve, she thought to herself.

The professor turned the chairs back into boulders and they walked back to Kyle's car.


	4. chapter 4

Kyle walked into Jim's office and handed him a note

Kyle walked into Jim's office and handed him a note.  
  
"Hi Dad. Are we having dinner together tonight?" Kyle asked with a pointed look at the note in his father's hand.  
  
"Sure son. Where did you want to eat?" Jim answered while reading the note.  
  
**_Dad,  
I don't trust your office to be "clean" anymore.  
Meet me in an hour at the quarry. I'll bring the food  
you want. This is really important.  
_**  
"Either the Crashdown or Senor Chow's," Kyle offered.  
  
"Yeah, a burger from the Crashdown sounds good. Is an hour from now good for you?"  
  
"That works. See you then," Kyle smiled and nodded to his dad as he left.  
  
Kyle returned to the car where Liz and Professor McGonagall waited. "He'll meet us in a hour. I'll order the food while you talk to your parents, then we'll head to the quarry to talk to Dad."  
  
  
  
Liz called her parents up into their living room above the Crashdown. She appeared very nervous when she began to speak, "Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you that you're probably going to have some questions about, but please wait a minute until I explain before you start asking them. OK?" She sees the panic in their eyes. "Don't look so scared. It's about school, not my health."  
  
She suppressed a giggle at the visible signs of relief on her mother's face. "I recently found out that I've been accepted into a special summer program at a school in Great Britain. I'd like to go. I didn't tell you about it right away because they promised to  
send someone who could answer all our questions. So I waited until she could be here."  
  
"Congratulations, honey!" her mother exclaimed.  
  
Her father leapt up and hugged her. "That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you."  
  


Relieved and smiling, Liz walked out into the family kitchen and led the Professor back into the living room. 

"This is Professor McGonagall from Hogwart's School.She's the ambassador they sent to answer our questions. I've already asked most of mine, but I wanted to let you have an opportunity too."  
  
Mr. Parker stood up and shook hands with the Professor. "Hi, I'm Jeff Parker. This is my wife, Nancy. Welcome to Roswell. Please have a seat." He waited to sit down until she was seated."So, you'd like our Liz to become a part of your summer program. Tell us something about it."  
  
"Yes, we would love to have her. Like your daughter, all of the children in our school are truly exceptional students. The term lasts for two months, from June 15th to August 15th. After the basic courses, her classes will be personalized to her progress and strengths. We _are_ looking forward to having Liz as a student, but will abide by your  
decision, of course," the Professor concluded with a reassuring smile.  
  
Jeff seemed thoughtful for a moment and then looked to his wife. "Well, Nancy, what do you say?" Jeff asked  
  
Nancy looked concerned. "How will this affect her public schooling? Is it going to make her bored with her regular classes after your extensive summer program?"  
  
The professor answered smiling. "We focus on different aspects of science that Liz will not normally gain in her regular classes. We have a more hands on approach to Botany, Chemistry and Zoology. Overall, our program should not adversely effect her attention to her regular schooling, but should expand her opportunities for her secondary education."  
  
Jeff watched his wife. Her expression changed from very concerned, to a slight smile and a nod, as she pondered the things she heard.  
  
Nancy looked back to her husband and answered his original question. "It's something she wants. It's _England_. She has a scholarship, and it will help her in college. I'm going to miss her, but there's no way I'd hold her back from such a wonderful opportunity." Smiling at Liz. "As far as I'm concerned, she can go."  
  
Liz reached over to her mother and hugged her. Her eyes shining with happiness as she whispered, "Thank you Mom."  
  
Jeff continued to watch his wife and daughter together. Finally, he spoke again. "This program sounds very exciting. But Liz, it's your summer. Is this what you really want to do?" 

Liz nodded emphatically.  
  
He then turns to his wife once more for reassurance. Nancy, satisfied with the look of peace and excitement on her daughter's face, nodded back to Jeff. He sighed, his heart already a little heavy at the thought of a quiet summer, "Well, then, let's talk bottom line. How much will this cost?  
  
"Mr. Parker, your daughter has a scholarship that will pay for her schooling, as well as her room and board. The only expenses are for her uniforms, books, supplies and her trip to London. 

"We'll have a representative meet her at the airport, to insure her safety and to assist with acquiring said supplies.This representative will also take her to the train, which will transport her straight to the school. We'll do the same for the return trip in August," replied the professor.  
  
They spoke for a few more minutes before Liz and the professor left.  
  
  
  
Kyle was waiting for them by the car when they came out. "Perfect timing." he stated. "They just finished Dad's order." The three climbed back into the car and took off.  
  
Across the street, Max Evans was leaving the UFO Center and watched as they drove off. His brows furrowed as his mind again questioned the sight of the former couple together. He started to follow, but remembered he couldn't miss dinner with his family.  
His mother had threatened him with death if he did.He sighed and turned his car towards home, determined to figure it out later.  
  
  
Jim parked his Suburban beside his son's convertible at the quarry.  
  
Walking up to the meeting place, he saw the small group sitting in very comfortable looking, but completely out of place, chairs. One was empty and obviously waiting for him.  
  
He was a little surprised to see Liz there, but was more surprised to see the older woman with them. 

  
Liz took care of an informal introduction. She pointed to Jim and said, "Jim Valenti." She then pointed to the professor and said, "Minerva McGonagall."  
  
"Mr. Valenti." The professor nodded and smiled.  
  
"Ma'am," he acknowledged with a nod as he sat down. He then looked directly at Kyle, who seemed a bit nervous. "Son, what's going on?" The knot of fear, that had begun to form in his stomach earlier, got tighter.  
  
"Well, Dad, you know that whole ordeal last week? Of course you do, how could you forget? Um, Dad, it seems to have _awakened_ something inside me. Something that, I'm not really ready to deal with, but I'm going to have to." Kyle had gotten up and was pacing in front of his chair.  
  
Jim interrupted frantically, "Son, are you sick?!"  
  
Stunned Kyle sharply replied, "No!" He sighed and continued, more calmly, "No Dad, it's not that. It's just...there really is _no_ easy way to say this...Dad, I'm a wizard."  
  
Jim sat stunned for a moment. "You're a what?"  
  
"A wizard."  
  
"A wizard," he repeated. He rested his head in his hands. He took a deep breath and raised his head, running his fingers down his face. "Well, OK then. When did this happen?"  
  
"Mr. Valenti, many people have latent abilities to work magic. While it is unusual for these abilities to show up this late in life, it is not unheard of," the professor commented.  
  
Jim snapped at the intrusion, "Ms. McGonagall, ma'am, forgive me for asking, but just who are you and why are you here?"  
  
"I am Professor McGonagall, from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your son and Miss Parker have been invited to join our summer program to learn to use their abilities. I am here to answer any questions either of you may have.  
  
"Liz? You too?" Jim asked in shock and amazement.  
  
"Yes. But we didn't tell my parents about my magical abilities. I know they couldn't handle it and they'd ask too many questions. So they only know half the story. They know that it's an educational opportunity over the summer in England. I'd prefer if you didn't tell them anything else unless they absolutely need to know."  
  
"Ok Liz, you know your secret is safe with me. One question though, are you planning to tell the others?"  
  
Liz grimaced at the thought. "No, not for now at least."


	5. chapter 5

[b]Roswell Airport, Two Weeks Later

Disclaimer: Roswell belongs to Fox, UPN, Jason Katims and Melinda Metz; Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, Scholastic and Warner Bros. I own nothing but my own ideas and an old Buick that you wouldn't want so please don't sue. ;-)

** **

**Part 5**

** **

**Roswell Airport, Two Weeks Later.**   
  
Nancy Parker carried her daughter's carry on bag while her husband carried the suitcase to the baggage check.She turned to Liz and asked, "Honey, are you _sure_ you want to spend your summer in that school in England?"  
  
"Mom, I want nothing more," she stated firmly.  
  
Nancy studied Liz's face and saw hope and excitement in her eyes. Satisfied, she hugged her daughter tightly and tried to smile. "You know I'm going to miss you, don't you."  
  
Letting go of her mother she smiled, "Yeah, I know. I'm going to miss you too. But I can't turn down this opportunity. I love you, Mom. Thanks for letting me do this."  
  
"I love you too, Liz," Nancy said quietly trying to hide her tears.  
  
Jeff had rejoined them by then. He also hugged her tightly before they let her go. He slipped $200 in cash into Liz's hand. "For emergencies. Call us to let us know that you're safe as soon as you land. OK? I love you, Honey."  
  
"I love you too, Dad." Liz kissed him on the cheek and smiled as she turned away.  
  
She gathered her carry on bag and walked through the security gates. She turned and called back to them, "Bye Mom, Bye Dad. I love you. I'll see you in August."  
  
  
As they were leaving Jeff and Nancy passed Jim Valenti.  
  
"Hi Sheriff. Going on a trip?" Jeff asked.  
  
Jim smiled when her recognized his friends. "Not me, Kyle."   
  
"Oh?" Obviously curious.  
  
"Yeah, he's off to football camp for about 2 months," Jim lied.  
  
"Liz is off to a summer school program in England for two months and on her way back she is stopping in to visit my sister in Miami," offered Nancy. She sighed. "They just grow up so fast."   
  
"That they do. That they do," Jim replied with a smile thinking, if you only knew.  
  
  
Liz found her seat on the plane. She had the seat next to Kyle. "So what story did you guys decide to tell?" she asked him when she sat down.  
  
"We decided the football camp one was best. No one would believe that I earned a scholarship to some British School. Then there's that whole,_We used to date_ factor...It's just better if no one knows we're in the same place," Kyle answered.  
  
"That's probably best," She answered with a smile. Then quietly, almost hesitant and shy she asked, "So, you nervous?"  
  
"Me? Nervous? You better believe it," He said with a laugh.  
  
"Me too," she said.  
  
They settled back for the start their journey.  
  


They changed planes in Albuquerque and Atlanta.After the other passengers around them fell asleep they talked a little bit more.

"So, what did you tell Maria?"  
  
"I told her the basic truth.I am going to summer school in England, and then to my aunt's in Florida. She'd get it from my parents anyway. I asked her not to mention the school to the others.They already think I'm a big geek, no need to prove it. I may tell her the truth some day, but right now I'm not sure I want to. I kind of like having my own secret world that even _they_ aren't aware of, much less a part of," Liz finished with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes.  
  
"I know what you mean. I mean, the rest of the football team thinks that I'm going to camp in St Louis for the whole summer. How am I supposed to explain my lack of conditioning when I get back? And yet I'm going to learn stuff they'll never know or understand. It's just...mind boggling," Kyle shook his head in amazement.  
  
"How's your dad handling it?"  
  
"He surprised me. He understood my need to get away. He accepts my new "status" in the world. He's been more aware, or at least more vocal, with his thanks and praise. He's just taking it all in stride, which is something I would have never thought he could do. He is the son of "Sergeant Martian" after all." He chuckled then paused. "Liz, can I ask what happened between you and Max, or would you prefer not to discuss that?"  
  
Liz looked up sharply at Kyle, eyebrows furrowed as if to ask, why he'd want to know.  
  
"I'm asking as a friend. _Only_ as a friend.Because I got the feeling from what you said about needing to leave Roswell this summer, that things weren't exactly great."He looked concerned.  
  
Liz sighed heavily and looked at her hands in her lap. "That's kind of the understatement of the year. Look, Kyle, as a friend or not, I'm not sure that I'm ready to talk about it."  
  
"I can understand that, I was the same way after my mom left. I needed to talk about it, but you know the drill, boys don't talk about their feelings or their pain. It affected my grades that year and I spent the next two years trying to catch up and keep up."Kyle gave her a twisted half smile then said, "and if you repeat that, I'll deny it." 

He studied Liz's face and watched her struggles play across it.He looked away and continued, "I'm only saying, this summer program is going to be fast and you shouldn't have emotional obstacles getting in the way. Just think about it."  
  
"I'll think about it. I'm not promising anything, but I'll think about it." She said, guardedly glancing at his face before returning her gaze to her hands.  
  
Ok, he thought, time to lighten this up. "And if you tell anyone I just sounded like Alex, I'll deny that too." His eyes danced with held in laughter.  
  
Liz busted out laughing. "Like I could Kyle. Who would believe me?"  
  
They shared a laugh and then turned to lighter topics of conversation.  
  


The plane carrying Liz and Kyle landed in London shortly after 10 in the morning. They were exhausted after traveling for almost eighteen hours.  
  
An hour later, they stepped out of customs into the main part of the airport. They noticed the tall, middle aged, red headed gentleman holding a Hogwart's sign. As they walked up to him he reached forward shaking their hands. He said, "Hello. I'm Arthur Weasley. You must be Elizabeth Parker and Kyle Valenti. Professor Dumbledore asked that I meet you and assist you with getting your supplies. How was your trip?"  
  
Kyle covered his mouth with his left hand as he yawned, shaking hands with the other. He replied, "Sorry, long."  
  
Liz nodded with a sleepy smile. "It was that. Call me Liz," she said, also shaking Arthur's hand.  
  
"Then let me help you with your bags and I can take you to where you'll be staying for the next 2 nights. You can get some proper rest there, later. Did you want to use the, um… Pheletone to call your parents before we leave?"   
  
Liz nodded, trying not to giggle, suggested, "Yes we should. Are these ok?" She pointed to a bank of phones along the wall. 

  
When they reached them, Liz pulled out a disposable phone card and called home. A few instruments down, Kyle was doing the same. Arthur stood back and watched the teens using the telephones in fascination.  
  
Even though it was after 3 in the morning in Roswell, both the Parkers and Jim Valenti were glad to hear from their children and slept much better afterwards.  
  
It took over an hour for the taxi to get them to the Leaky Cauldron. The cabby, unable to see the pub, thought it was strange to let teens with their luggage out at a record store. He chalked it up to them being Americans and drove away.  
  
The Leaky Cauldron was busy with the lunchtime crowd. They settled into a booth near the back of the pub for lunch. Arthur seemed to search the room for someone.  
  
Liz scanned the room looking at the different mixture of people gathered there. There were witches in robes, wizards in suits, short greenish men in plaid."What a strange world." She thought.  
  
Arthur smiled as he caught the attention of a passing man. He introduced the teens to him. "Tom this is Liz Parker and Kyle Valenti. Tom is the innkeeper here. I've made arrangements for you to stay in two of the rooms upstairs. They're very nice and I know you'll be safe for the two nights you're here. In fact, I stay here often with my family  
before taking them to catch the Hogwart's Express," he finished with a smile.  
  
Kyle nodded at Tom and waved, too tired to say anything.  
  
Tom smiled back and said, "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. Don't worry. This is not a rowdy pub.In fact by early evening there's rarely anyone here but guests."  
  
"That's a relief," Liz said with a small laugh. Then she remembered her manners. "It's nice to meet you, Tom."  
  
"While you eat, I'll take your bags up to your rooms," Tom offered.  
  
"Thank you," said Liz with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Kyle agreed, after being surreptitiously nudged by Liz.  
  
When Tom returned, he handed Liz the key to Room 9 and Kyle the key to Room 11.  
  
After eating lunch they felt more awake. Arthur took charge.  
  
"I know you're tired but there are a few things we need to do before you rest. I need to take you to Gringott's to exchange your money into wizard currency. After that we'll go to Madam Malkin's so you can get fitted for your robes. Then back here, where you can relax until tomorrow."  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Arthur Weasley led them through the back door of the pub into the alley

Part 6 

Arthur Weasley led them through the back door of the pub into the alley. He pulled out his wand and reached to tap a brick above the trash bin. "Third brick from the left..." he mumbled.  
  
An archway formed, allowing them access to Diagon Alley. As they started down the cobblestone streets, Liz and Kyle twisted and craned their necks to gawk at the various stores and signs along the way.  
  
Ahead of them was a large white building with columns. Across the top a large round sign that looked like an official seal read, _Gringott's_.  
  
Arthur walked up the steps followed by Kyle and Liz. They were no more than two steps from the top when Liz noticed Kyle's back stiffen. Then, as he began to relax, she heard him mutter, "Well, at least they aren't glowing green with big black eyes."  
  
Curious, she moved to look around him and saw the oddest thing. Holding the door was a short, pointy-eared, bearded, semi-grotesque man wearing a red and gold uniform. After she closed her mouth she followed the two men through the large bronze door that the creature held open. Once inside, she saw there were hundreds more of the same little men behind the teller windows.   
  
Arthur was lecturing about the bank. "Gringott's is the safest bank in the world. No one would think of trying to break into the vaults here. They are more secure than your American Fort Knox is reported to be.Now if you wish to open an account here, the money or valuables are kept in vaults under London. There are hundreds of miles of tunnels down there. Also, if you do open an account, it might be wise to skip whichever meal you would have eaten beforehand. The carts that carry you to the vaults have but one speed, extremely fast. Today, as you are only exchanging currency, you'll just stay in here." After he finished speaking he led the way to the American currency exchange counter.  
  
"What are they?" Kyle whispered to Liz.  
  
"I have no idea. Ask Mr. Weasley," she replied.  
  
Arthur overhears this and volunteers, "They are goblins. They own and run Gringott's. My oldest son works for them in Egypt," he answered with a bit of fatherly pride.  
  
Uncertain of the costs of books and supplies in the wizarding world, Liz handed the teller $1750.00 to exchange. She kept $250.00 of the money she'd withdrawn from her educational savings account. She received 363 galleons, 14 sickles and 19 knuts according to the receipt.  
  
Kyle only exchanged $1200.00 of his $1500.00 that he'd brought. He decided to save the rest for souvenirs or necessities. He received 249 galleons, 8 sickles and 18 knuts.  
  
They had almost left _Gringott's_ when Kyle reached into the leather pouch and pulled out 3 coins. "Excuse me Mr. Weasley, but could you explain this money to me?" He looked a bit confused.  
  


"Certainly. Let's stop over here at this bench and I'll explain it." He pointed to a bench that was just inside to the right of the large doors that exited the bank.  
  
Once they sat down Kyle held out his hand offering the 3 coins for the explanation. He rolled his eyes as he watched Liz pull a small scratch pad and a pen from her purse to take notes.  
  
Arthur took the coins and shuffled them a bit in his hand. He held up a small bronze coin. "This is a knut. It is the smallest amount of money in the wizarding world."  
  
He shuffled the coins again and held up a silver coin. "This is a sickle. Twenty-nine knuts equal one sickle."  
  
He picked up the last of the coins, a larger golden one. "This is a galleon. It is equal to seventeen sickles. That's it... you now know all the money in the wizarding world."  
  
Kyle's eyes were once again big but this time with confusion.  
  
Liz finished writing everything out on the scratch pad. She checked her exchange receipt then nodded in understanding. She looked up at Kyle with a smile. She pointed to the knut and said, "About a penny." She pointed to the sickle, "A little more than a quarter and the gold one is almost five bucks."  
  
She tried not to laugh at the look of understanding and relief that dominated Kyle's face at her explanation.  
  
Arthur stood up and handed the coins back to Kyle.He straightened his clothing then said, "Well we have one more stop before you can rest. So we'd better get going."  
  
They followed him down the street to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_.Once they were fitted and assured that the robes would be ready the next morning, they returned to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Eat some supper and rest up," Arthur advised. "I don't recommend venturing into Muggle London on your own, so stay in the pub for tonight. Ask Tom if you need anything, he'll take care of it. You have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow. My wife will be here about 9 in the morning to help you with that. Some of my children will probably be with her too. I'll be back in the evening and would be pleased if you'll join us for supper here tomorrow night."  
  
Their burst of energy from lunch was almost gone. All they could manage was a weak smile and a nod in answer to his question.  
  
"Good. Things are going to be very busy the next couple of days. So sleep well." He stepped back and suddenly disappeared. 

Author's note:I used the Prices listed on the back of **_Quidditch Through the Ages_** to figure out the exchange rate.Sorry this part is short. 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Part 7

Liz and Kyle were eating breakfast in the main room when a woman and her two teenage children stepped through the fireplace covered in soot.They watched the matronly woman attack the soot with her clothing brush until most of it was gone from all three. She also swept the soot from two battered trunks that clunked into the room behind them.

Tom walked up to her greeting her warmly."Mrs. Weasley, right on time. Arthur said you'll be needing rooms tonight.How many rooms are you needing?"

"Hullo Tom. I think three rooms will be enough.Fred and George will be arriving this afternoon. And Arthur will be joining us tonight.May I reserve a private banquet room for all of us for supper?"

"Of course.What time would you like it served?"

"About 5:30 p.m.?"

"It will be ready for you." Tom said with a smile as he hurried off.

Mrs. Weasley glanced around the room and approached the teens."Are you Liz and Kyle?" she asked.

Liz stood to shake her hand."Yes, I'm Liz.You must be Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes, yes I'm Molly Weasley.And this is Ron and Ginny," she replied with a smile gesturing to the teens behind her. Both the Weasley teens were tall with red hair and freckles.Ginny's hair was long with curls while Ron's was short and straight, but a bit tussled from the journey.

Kyle finished chewing his pancakes and offered his hand."Kyle."

"Hi, I'm Ginny.I'm going to be one of your tutors during summer session. This is Ron.He's going to help too."She seemed almost giddy at the prospect.

"We were just finishing breakfast.Have you eaten?" offered Liz.

Mrs. Weasley smiled.Thank you dear we ate before we left.If you don't mind we'll join you while you finish."

As they finished breakfast, Ron finished off Liz's bacon and Ginny ate a piece of toast.When they were done, they went outside and Molly tapped the brick over the trash bin.Returning to the alley, they went first to Mr. Olivander's to get their wands.

Kyle went first.It took thirty minutes to find his sturdy fourteen-inch heart of cedar with unicorn hair core.

Liz took about twenty minutes.Her wand was a very springy nine and three eighths inches willow with a dragon heartstring core.

They then picked up their completed robes, purchased their cauldrons and scales and returned to the pub to drop off everything.

A new store called _Flee, Fly, Floo_, which specialized in travel means, devices, and gear, was attracting a lot of attention.They headed there next.

They had a special on three-lock trunks.These trunks, which appeared to be ordinary, had three times the amount of space as a regular trunk.Each key determined which compartment opened.

Both Liz and Kyle decided to buy one.Kyle picked a brown one.He decided to use one compartment for clothes, one for school supplies and one for his football gear, for when he returned to the States and spent that week in football camp right before school started again.

Liz bought a green one determining that she could always use the extra compartments for clothes, shoes, and toiletries.

The girls were headed towards the check out when Ginny noticed Ron leading Kyle down the broom aisle.She rolled her eyes and sighed.She caught her mother's attention and said, "They just headed down_ that_ aisle and it's going to take forever.I'm going to take Liz to get ice cream while they play."

Molly smiled with understanding and agreed to Ginny's plan.

When they left _Flee, Fly, Floo_ they went to _Flourean Fortesceau's Ice Cream Parlor_ to enjoy a treat and to rest their feet.

Ginny leaned forward with a gleam in her eye."So tell me about America."

"What do you want to know?" she asked with a smile.

"What's your life like there?What do you study in school? Boys, everything," Ginny giggled.

Liz chuckled and began, "Well, at home I'm a waitress after school in my family's restaurant.I go to West Roswell High School.I'm in the Science Club, I love science."Liz says with a small chuckle."I'm a pretty good student.We have seven classes a day.As far as boys go, I have one special friend, but he doesn't know about me being a witch.I'm not ready to tell him because I don't think it will last."She sighed resolutely and thought to herself, _That's good.Don't mention aliens, gunshot wounds, or destiny and you'll be fine_. "What about you Ginny?Are there any special boys in your life?"

"You mean besides my six older brothers?" She laughed, then went on."Well, there is this one that I've kind of had a crush on for years.He knows that I used to have a crush on him, but I'm not sure he knows that I _still_ do.He's kind of famous and has kind of gotten used everybody noticing him. I'm ready for him to notice me for a change.So tell me, why don't you think yours will last?"

With a sigh, Liz answered, staring at her fingers. "Because we're from different worlds and sometimes they shouldn't mix."

"I can understand that," Ginny nodded."I think the one I like only thinks of me as Ron's kid sister."

"As in, _I love you like a sister_ or as in _Does she have to tag along_?"

"The latter."This is said with chagrin.

"Ouch," Liz stated with a grimace.She decided to change the subject."So, tell me about school."

"It's huge and wonderful.You're going to the best school and you're in the best house in it.How can you not have a great time?Besides, I'm going to be there to help you and so is Hermione.She's the smartest girl in the whole school."

"So you're really giving up your whole summer just to help us out?" Liz looked concerned.

"Partially, yes.But my parents are going to be out a lot this summer and you are saving me from having to spend the next two months with my older brother Percy.I love him dearly, but he acts so pompous all the time.He drives me bonkers."

"It is probably going to be the best time of my life, but I have to admit, I'm very nervous.I've never done magic before," Liz admits.

"You mean you've only recently developed the skills?Wow, and I thought I was a late bloomer, don't worry about it.You'll do fine."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Liz said with a sigh of relief.

She looked up and saw Ron and Kyle headed towards them.Kyle was carrying something large.Liz squinted and then looked confused, wondering, _What's he up to now?_ She turned to Ginny and asked, "Is that a _broom_ that he's carrying?"

Ginny's eyes were dancing when she answered."Oh yeah.Did I mention you get to learn to fly?"


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8 Dale and Margo Normal Dale and Margo 2 4 2001-11-05T05:02:00Z 2001-11-05T05:02:00Z 3 629 3586 29 7 4403 9.2720 

**Part 8**

Kyle joined Ron on an aisle that featured lots of brooms.  Ron stood in front of a Firebolt display.

"Look at it," Ron said in awe, "A Firebolt.  My friend Harry has one.  They are a dream to fly."  He sighed as he left the display and studied the rest of the models on the broom aisle.

"Do you mean these really fly?" Kyle asked as he followed Ron down the aisle.

"Of course," said Ron incredulously.  "How else would we play quidditch?"

"What's _quidditch_?"

"You don't know quidditch?" cried Ron in a voice that implied a crime had taken place.  "It's only the best sport ever played.  There are seven players per team using four balls and its played in the air on brooms.  The games can last any where from a few minutes to months all depending on when they catch the golden snitch."

"The golden snitch?"

"That is one of the balls and it is the seeker's job to catch it.  Harry, the same one who has the Firebolt, is the seeker on our house quidditch team."

"So the seeker catches the golden snitch and the game ends," Kyle repeated then asked,  "What about the other player and the other balls, how do they fit?"

"Two of the balls are bludgers which soar around trying to knock players off their brooms.  Two players called beaters use clubs to redirect the bludgers towards the other team.  My brothers Fred and George are our beaters.

"The last ball is called a quaffle and three players called chasers pass it back and forth and try to score points by throwing it through three gold hoops mounted on posts fifty feet in the air.  The keeper tries to prevent that by blocking the quaffle.  Each quaffle through a hoop is ten points and the golden snitch is one hundred and fifty points," Ron finished.

"Uh huh," Kyle replied still a bit unsure.  "If I understand right, quidditch sounds about like soccer and basketball."

"That's what Dean said," Ron said but seemed confused by the reference.

"So do you play for team?"

"No, but we have a couple of openings this year and I plan to try out.  I can't figure out whether I'd rather be a keeper or a chaser," Ron chuckled as he moved to the next group of brooms.

"It can be dangerous too.  Harry fell from his broom when these Dementors came around.  And then there were people enchanting his broom or the balls.  Once he had his arm shattered by a bludger and it got worse when an incompetent teacher with false credentials tried to heal it.  I can't wait to play."

"At home I play football and basketball and nothing that exciting ever happens.  Um, will I need a broom?"

"I think it says on your list that you may bring your own since you are doing three years of work this summer.  So if you want, you can get one, but if not then you don't have to.  I'm bringing mine though," Ron replied in a tone that suggested that only the insane would choose not to have a broom.

"I wouldn't know what to get so what do you suggest.  Are they expensive and if so do they have trade-ins?"

"They aren't too expensive.  Are you wanting one for sports or just general use?"

"Sports, of course."

"Firebolts are the best but they're expensive, about 200 galleons.  The next best are the Nimbus brooms, still expensive though.  In the not too expensive and still handles well, category is the Cleansweep Seven.  It's around 35 galleons."

Kyle calculated the conversion in his head and realized that at about $175.00 it was roughly half the price of a good mountain bike.  He smiled and nodded. "I'm going to get it.  Who knows, maybe I can learn to play quidditch too."

"I'll help you, if you want.  I'm going to be one of your tutors this summer."

"Cool."

"Come on, let's pay for your trunk and broom.  I have a craving for _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans_."

"Ok."

******************************

Liz took two deep breaths and a gulp before looking up at Ginny.  "Fly?!!"

Merriment danced in Ginny's eyes as she said, "It's lovely to fly.  You mount the broomstick and kick off. The breeze blows through your hair and you feel like you've left all your troubles on the ground."

"Until a bludger arrives to try and knock you from your broom." A voice behind Ginny said.

Liz looked up and saw a boy about her age wearing glasses.  He had ruffled black hair and startling green eyes.  She looked at Ginny, whose eyes were even brighter than before as she shouted, "Harry!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry!  It's good to see you.  Have a seat.  When did you get here?" Ginny chattered as she tried to regain control for her emotions.

"Thanks" Harry said as he took the offered seat.  "I got here about 10 minutes ago.  I stowed my stuff in my room at the _Leaky Cauldron_ then decided to see if any of you had arrived.  How has your summer been so far?"

"Oh, its been really nice, thanks for asking," Ginny answered.  Then remembering her manners she said, "Harry, let me introduce you to Liz Parker.  She's come over from the United States for the summer program.  Liz, this is Harry Potter."

"Pleased to meet you," Harry said as he offered her his hand.

"You, too," Liz answered reaching for his hand.  "Glad you could join us."

"Thank you," he said with a smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.  He looked back at Ginny and asked, "Is Ron off drooling at brooms again?"

"Actually," Liz offered, "I think he may have talked my friend Kyle into buying one.  I saw him walking this way with one a few minutes ago, but I don't know where they went."

"Then, knowing Ron, they probably stopped off at _Bertie Botts_ for some _Every Flavor Beans_," Harry said with a chuckle.

"_Every Flavor Beans_?" Liz asked with a small grimace.

"Oh, yes, _Every_ flavor!  So be very careful not to just pop it in your mouth completely if you aren't sure of the flavor," suggested Ginny, whose blush had finally begun to fade. "You might get strawberry, chocolate or popcorn flavors.  But you might get sardine, sawdust or navel lint instead," she made a face as she suggested the bad flavors, then her eyes popped open a little wider as she remembered something else important.  "Oh, a word of warning, if any of my brothers offer you yellow creme candies, DON'T eat them.  They are testing their latest batch of Canary Cremes and if you eat any you'll turn yellow and have feathers and a beak for about an hour."

"OK," Liz said hesitantly as she marveled that Ginny could mention something like turning into a bird as if it were something that happened daily.

Ginny noticed the hesitation and explained.  "Fred and George are going into the wizard practical joke and novelty business as soon as they finish 7th year.

"Oh, I get it now," Liz answered sounding relieved.  "You had me worried there for a minute."

Ginny giggled and Harry smiled.

About a minute later Ron and Kyle joined them at the table.  Kyle was introduced to Harry.

"So what part of the States is home?" Harry asked.

"Roswell, New Mexico.  For both of us actually," Kyle answered.

"Really.  Did you know each other there?  Or did you meet on your way over?" Ginny asked.

Kyle said, "Well we used to…"

Liz, afraid of what he was about to reveal, interrupted him, "Yes, we go to the same school and he eats at the Crashdown all the time."

"What's the Crashdown?" asked Ron.

"That's the restaurant that her parents own.  She's a waitress there," Kyle explained.

"Along with my best friend, Maria and several others.  Speaking of Maria, I need to get some of those blue postal air mailers from the regular Postal service if possible.   Do they have them available here?" she asked Ginny.

Harry answered, "No, but they should have them in Muggle London.  As soon as Hermione gets here we'll ask her how to get those.  She's more familiar with London than any of the rest of us are."

Ron perked up but tried to act natural as he asked, "When is she supposed to meet us?"

"In about half an hour," Harry answered.

Liz looked at all the bags and boxes surrounding her.  "I vote for a stop at the _Leaky Cauldron_ to drop this stuff off before shopping anymore," she suggested.

"Here, here," Kyle seconded.

"All in favor?" asked Ginny.

The five teenagers walked back toward the entrance to the alley.  Along the way the met Mrs. Weasley and explained what was happening.

They met Hermione in the upstairs hallway of the pub.  After introductions and explanations, she agreed to take Liz to a post office and to a bank to exchange a few dollars to pounds to pay for them.  They took Ginny with them.  

Since Liz had agreed to buy a few mailers for Kyle, he and the other boys went back into the alley.  They decided to give Kyle a few more lessons in Quidditch by taking him to _Quality Quidditch Supplies_.

An hour later they all met back at the _Apothecary_ for potions supplies.  Liz was fascinated by the variety of different things that could be used in potions.  The also purchased their dragon hide gloves, scales and filials before they went next door to purchase their cauldrons.  

Liz sent her packages back with Kyle as she, Ginny and Hermione headed back to the bookstore.

"There are some books that are simply necessary to have on hand when doing papers for school. There are others that are just informative that I love to read," Hermione said helpfully.

"I am definitely interested in getting some extra books.  What do you suggest?" Liz asked.

"Well definitely **Hogwart's: A History **as well as…" 

Liz decided to buy about half of the books that she suggested, narrowing it down by asking, "Have you ever used it to help write a report that the teachers have assigned?"

She also bought a few extra rolls and quills at Hermione's suggestion.  She found a purple parakeet feather "writes any color you ask" quill and a small green leather bound journal.  She decided to buy both, thinking, "This one will only be used for my experiences as a witch.  Nothing alien for me to write about here and since I left that journal locked away, this one will come in handy."

When they finished they had about 20 minutes left before they were to meet back with the boys and they decided to stop at a different robe shop just to look, _DeAnne's Divine Dress Robes_.  They had daily robes, dress robes, and at the back they had clearance racks.  Hermione saw summer weight school robes on a special rack.  She tried one on and it felt much cooler.

They checked the price and found that they were on sale since school had just let out for the summer.  They each bought two of the summer robes, even Ginny.  Hermione offered to buy hers as a birthday gift (even though it wasn't her birthday.)  

Ginny declined and explained, "I've been helping Fred and George with their _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ orders and they even paid me for it.  I have enough for two of these and maybe a new set of dress robes if they are on sale.  But I'm not sure that we'll need them again."

"If you get some that are classic and elegant it won't matter when you need them, you'll have them," replied Hermione.

They found the perfect set of black velvet robes for Ginny.  They were about an inch too long, but they decided to leave it since she was still growing.

While they looked Liz also found dress robes in burgundy velvet "just in case."  She said, "I haven't grown in two years and I will be here full time in two years so I'm going to have this ready.  Of course that's the same reason I went ahead and bought my winter coat, too.  Any excuse to shop is better than none."  She winked at the girls and they all burst into a fit of giggles.

They stopped in front of a display of blue velvet robes.  "Those would be perfect for Ron," said Hermione.

"Yes, the perfect color, but you know how hard headed he is," Ginny answered and rolled her eyes.

"You're right," Hermione sighed.  "Maybe I can send back for them at Christmas."

"That's the only way he'd take them from you and he'd fuss even then," Ginny replied.

Suddenly they realized that it was getting late and they only hade a couple of minutes before they had to meet the guys.  They paid for the robes and rushed to meet them.


	10. chapter 10

Part 10

It was around 3 o'clock when Liz, Ginny and Hermione returned to the pub to meet the guys and to leave their packages in their rooms.  

Liz checked her finances and discovered that even if she bought a broom she'd have a large amount of galleons and sickles left.  She kept out 55 galleons for a broom and other necessary expenses.  This left about 250 galleons in the pouch, which she decided to use to open an account at _Gringott's_.

She heard a commotion in the hall and looked out to see what was the matter.  She saw twin redheads who resembled Ron pushing trunks in the room where Ron was staying.

She looked toward the room Ginny and Hermione were sharing and watched as Ginny walked out to help her older brothers.  She asked,  "Do you think you could make more noise, you stupid gits?"

Liz suppressed a giggle as they waved off Ginny's help.

Ginny noticed Liz standing there. "Well, Liz, I think we have everything on the list.  Do you know of anything else you need or want to check out?

Liz was still holding the money pouch she'd gotten from the exchange counter the day before.  She said raising the bag, "I think I'd like to open an account at _Gringott's_." 

Fred Weasley was still standing in the doorway behind Ginny.  He perked up when he heard this.  "Ginny, we'll take her.  We were going anyway."

"You were going to _Gringott's_?  Why?" she questioned.

"To start our own account for _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_." So that mom doesn't know about what we're doing for the business," he answered.

"You just want to ride the carts," Ginny stated in a half-mocking tone.

"Well, yeah.  Of course we do," chimed George as he walked out of the room past Fred.

He walked up to Liz.  "Hi, George Weasley at your service," he said as he gave he a mock bow then offered his hand.

She took his hand and shook it. She smiled and shook her head as she said, "Liz Parker."

"That's Fred over there," he said motioning over his shoulder.  He continued, "We're going to _Gringott's_ now and would be happy to have you join us if you would like to go."

"OK," Liz said as she nodded and wondered exactly what she had gotten herself into.

For the second time in two days Liz walked through the bronze and silver doors of _Gringott's_.  

It didn't take long for Liz to open her account.  She received her key and followed the goblin to the cart.  Fred and George had finished at the same time and they all climbed in the same cart.  

After the worst roller coaster ride of her life they stopped at her vault.  She placed her money inside and shut the door.  She barely had her hands back in the cart before it took off again.

A short jaunt later and Fred and George were able to place their large leather pouch in a vault.  They then began their return trip.  

When they reached the surface Liz stumbled out of the cart and hurried out the doors to the fresh air.  She kept praying not to throw up.  She was not a big fan or roller coasters to begin with, and after that ride she wanted nothing to do with them for a long, long time.  She breathed deep gulps of air for a couple of minutes until the nausea subsided.

George came up beside her. "You never forget your first ride in a _Gringott's_ cart.  But it does get better."

"Yeah, with lot's of that Muggle motion sickness medicine dad buys," agreed Fred.  "What's it called again, _Manadrine_?"

George saw the confusion on Liz's face and explained.  "There are lots of wizard potions that work as well without feeling sleepy, but they smell awful and taste worse.  Now have you got everything you need?"

"Well, I have everything I have to have.  But," she hesitated, taking a deep breath and then continued, "they said I could have a broom.  I saved some money out to buy one but I don't know how to pick one out."

"We know brooms, but we have a little dilemma of out own.  We need to buy dress robes for Ron as a surprise.  He had these awful maroon ones last year that went out of style before Grandma Weasley was born.  We promised an investor in our novelty business that we would remedy the situation, but we're not sure the best place to get them.  And then there is the colour…"

Fred interrupted George by saying, "So basically, you help us, and we'll help you.  Honestly, George, we can't stand here all day waiting for you to finish.  So, Liz, will you help?"

"I'd love to, and I know just the place," she smiled as she rose to her feet and brushed herself off. "Come on, this way," she ordered as she started back to _DeAnne's Divine Dress Robes_.

Once there she took them to the display the girls had admired earlier and said, "Hermione and Ginny both agreed that these were the perfect robes for him.  They decided to wait for Christmas to get them because 'he's so hard headed.'  Their words, not mine."

Fred laughed at the accurate description of his younger brother.  George examined the robes and agreed with the girls.

Within minutes they had paid for the robes and were off to buy Liz a broom.  


	11. chapter 11

Part 11 

Everyone met back at the pub for supper. Mr. Weasley joined them there and helped Tom to move the tables together for the meal. He had arranged for a combination of Muggle and Wizard foods for their evening meal, which was at treat for all. Afterwards the teens returned to their rooms to pack with the help of their new friends.

As soon as she reached her room Liz pulled out her battery operated CD player so she could share her favorite music with Hermione and Ginny while they helped her pack. In the clothing compartment they packed the winter coat and the dress robes, which she wouldn't need immediately, on the bottom. Then they packed the three summer weight robes, three regular robes and her regular clothes. When they were finally finished packing her clothes Liz locked that compartment and opened the next, praising the inventor of the three lock trunk as she looked at the new empty compartment.  
  
Meanwhile in Kyle's room:

Kyle listened to Harry and the Weasley boys talk while he packed. They regaled him with house Quidditch matches from previous years. He, in turn, explained a bit of American football and showed them his gear.

He heard the music of _Gomez_ and _Sheryl Crow_ from Liz's room through he wall and felt a slight tug of nostalgia for the previous summer. Hanging out with Liz had been the highlight of that summer. After everything that had happened in the past year he was really surprised to be spending this summer anywhere near her.  Of course if it hadn't been for Max, then neither of them would have seen this summer. But if it hadn't been for Max, then Kyle himself wouldn't have been shot, nor would he have lost Liz to him. Of course, Liz would be dead. He sighed heavily and tried to turn his mind back to the conversation at hand.

"So then Harry had to drink Skel-gro to replace the bones in his arm," Ron concluded.

"He was the most incompetent git we've ever had for a teacher. But at least he wasn't completely evil," Harry admitted.

Kyle felt a little lost due to his wandering mind but he did hear enough to question under his breath, "Do we have to battle evil _everywhere_ I go?" He sighed again and began to pay closer attention.

  
Back in Liz's room:

Once they were done they spent an hour enjoying girl talk and getting to know each other a little better before Ginny and Hermione returned to their room.

After they left Liz wrote a letter to Maria.

_Dear Maria.  
It's a whole different world here. We got here at around 10 a.m. but after close to 18 hours of traveling, we were beat. _

_The only thing we did yesterday besides eat and sleep was to get fitted for our uniforms. Our hotel rooms are over a pub but it's clean and quiet. And Tom the innkeeper watches over all the students._

_Today we got all the rest of our school supplies. Oh and I bought a trunk to put everything in.  It's much sturdier than the suitcase. We also met our student tutors today. One of them reminds me **a lot** of myself. _

_Remember that whole chart system I did last fall for the wait staff at the Crashdown?  She did one for a study schedule. If the one I made was half as obnoxious as this one, I'm surprised you didn't kill me. Don't get me wrong, Hermione is the nicest girl, but she reminds me too much of me. It will probably do me good competition wise._

_I am having a good time, so don't worry about me this summer. By the way, the mail may run a couple of days later after tomorrow. We catch our train to the school in the morning, so we'll be out in the country. _

_Well, I'd better get some sleep. Hug Mom for me. (She has one for you, too.)_

_Love you Chica,  
Liz  
  
_

Liz woke early. Between nervous energy and adjusting to the time difference, she wondered how she had slept any at all. She looked at her watch and saw 4:30. "Great. Just great," she thought.

She tried to go back to sleep but the hurtful words, which had taunted her for the last few weeks, were back. _"**She** doesn't belong here," _Nacedo's voice echoed. Then Tess' sickening sweet little voice accused, _"Sometimes it's easier to do that than to make someone see something that's right in front of her eyes."_ Max's Mother joined the chorus, _"...your young bride."_ Finally the one she hated hearing the most _"Destiny... destiny... destiny..."_

The more she tried to ignore them, the more stifled and trapped she felt.  

Suddenly it was too much and she jumped out of bed, grabbed her robe and headed for the door. She walked out of her room, down the hall, to the pub's back staircase. The air was definitely cooler there. Sitting on the top step, she leaned against the wall of the stairwell.

Taking deep breaths, Liz tried to vanquish the voices by trying to think of happier times. She remembered when Max reversed the flashes and how special she had felt. Her memories of their first kisses from back in December played across her mind. He'd been so gentle and shy. She laughed softly as she remembered what she'd thought that night. "For a boy who's never kissed before, he sure is a fast learner, thank God." A small wistful smile replaced the laughter.

She was startled out of her memories by a voice behind her in the darkness...


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12 

Kyle woke up shortly after four, for no real reason.  He lay there trying to will himself back to sleep, but to no avail.  A few minutes later her heard a door open and someone going down the hall.  Instinctively, he knew it was Liz.

Curious as to why she was up and out of her room, he got up.  He put a tee shirt on, then his bathrobe and walked to the door.  He softly closed it behind him as he followed Liz's path to the back stairway, where she sat on the top step.

He hesitated for a moment then walked up behind her.  She seemed to be smiling a little bit now, but there were traces of tears on her cheeks.

Kyle decided that maybe he should try again to get her to talk about Max.  He steeled his resolve and spoke, startling her.  "You couldn't sleep either?" he asked as he sat down beside of her on the top step.

"Must be the time change," she suggested, trying to keep the topic neutral.

"Or the nightmares," he countered.  

"What nightmares?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"I don't know what your night mares are about," he started, brushing away the remnants of a tear from her cheek, "but I have a fair bit of experience with my own.  You know the run of the mill, semi-boring, unless you are actually in the dream, stuff that nightmares actually are.  Naked in class on exam day, falling or football practice without pads, those are the usual ones.  

"But the ones that frighten or hurt the most are the ones you actually lived through, then relive over and over again."  Kyle couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice as he said, "Getting beaten up or shot, finding out that you go to high school with little green men…"

Hermione heard voices in the hall.  In fact they were what had awakened her.  Quietly, so that Ginny wouldn't wake up, she got up and went to the door to check out the noise.  She opened it just a crack, but froze when she heard Kyle say somewhat loudly, "…go to high school with little green men, sure they saved our lives but I would have never been shot in the first place if it weren't for them.  Or more to the point, him."  

She then heard Liz sigh heavily before spoke. "Kyle you know that good things also came out of that.  We're both here because of him."

"And you are monumentally unhappy because of him.  Look, I don't know what happened that day, but you have this summer to convince me that he's not part of some _Martian Mob_.  Especially since I _know_ that agent is dead." 

Hermione gasped then covered her mouth quickly, hoping she hadn't been heard.

Liz exclaimed in a fierce whisper, glancing around suspiciously, "Kyle!  Keep your voice down.  Actually NO.  We are _not_ having this conversation.  Good night Kyle."  

Hermione heard Liz walk back down the hall to her room in a huff.  She also heard Kyle sigh and slowly return to his room as he mumbled, "Why couldn't I have left it alone?"

She let out the breath she'd been holding and shut her door gently.  Returning to her bed as quietly as she'd left it, she lay awake concerned by what she'd heard.  She asked herself, "Are these Americans evil?  How else would you explain killing someone, an 'agent'?"

She pondered what to do.  If anyone else had repeated to her what she'd just heard, straight from their own mouths, she'd never have believed them.  They admitted to helping kill someone or at least being involved with them.  Maybe this was a sore subject owing to Cedric's death weeks earlier and the effect it had on Harry.  How could they not be evil?  But Gryffindors don't turn evil.  Well, Pettigrew excluded.  She sighed heavily and decided to keep this to herself for now.  But she was also going to investigate this further.

Finally, she drifted back to sleep, just as dawn was touching the morning sky.

Kyle nearly kicked himself when he returned to his room.  How could he have put Liz on the defensive like that?    She needed a friend and all he'd been was a complication.  Well, that and a pain in her…um, rear.

He lay on his bed and tried to rest.  After a few minutes he gave up.

Opening the his trunk, he reached into the bag he'd brought for football camp and pulled out a book his longtime friend, Joe Hill, had given him, _Buddism for Beginners_.  Joe had gone to West Roswell until the year before when his parents had divorced and he had been forced to move.  He said that he had found help and personal balance in those chaotic times using things that the book had taught.

Kyle lay back down to read, chuckling as he decided that even if the book didn't help him calm down, it might help him fall asleep.  After an hour he put the book down and did just that.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13 

The morning was a hectic rush to get to King's Cross Station. Once there, Hermione explained how to get to the magical platform 9¾. "You just sort of push your way through, like it's not even there," she explained.  
  


Liz stared at the wall in front of her, trying to process what she'd just been told. Her mind balked at the suggestion, _But that's a solid wall. Walls don't just disappear. It's scientifically impossible._  
  


She told her mind to let go of its preconceived notions. _It's time for a new set of rules. After all, if I listened to you, I'd never accept that anything other than a weather balloon crashed in the desert in 1947. And I know better._  
  


Completely ignoring any retort from her mind, Liz took a deep breath and muttered her new mantra, "It was just a weather balloon."  
  


Kyle was close enough to hear what she muttered and began to chuckle.  
  


Liz shot him a look and then began to walk towards the wall, pushing her cart in front of her. Her eyes told her to stop.  Her pulse began to race because her heart believed her eyes.  And yet, she kept walking a little faster than before. Closer and closer until...just at the point she expected to feel the impact from the wall, she walked on to platform 9¾. She sighed heavily with relief.  
  


Fred and George were waiting on the other side. She stood with them waiting for the rest to cross the barrier.  
  


Once Hermione crossed she exclaimed, "How strange! That's not the Hogwart's Express."  
  


The conductor was passing at that moment and he explained, "No, Miss, that's the Hogsmeade Daily train. The Hogwart's Express only takes over on traditional school transport days. There aren't enough students traveling this time for that to happen. But we have a car on the end just for you students so that you can travel in peace. Follow me, please." And with that he led the way to the end car of the train.  
  


Ginny leaned in conspiratorially and said, "And to keep Fred and George away from the rest of the passengers."  
They all were laughing as they boarded the train.  
  
  
Once the train departed, Liz rode for an hour without speaking at all to Kyle, who was sitting beside her. Fred was lying across several seats, sleeping.  And George was seated in front of the Roswell pair.  
  


Kyle grew tired of being ignored and moved to join Ron, Harry and the girls, watching their game of Exploding Snap.  
  


Liz sighed heavily after Kyle left and then tried to pretend to read.  
  


George moved to sit beside her. "What did he do?" he asked with a slight smile.  
  


"He's being stubborn, like always," she replied with a bit too much venom.  
  


"Uh huh. And um...exactly how long did the two of you date?" he asked knowingly.  
  


"Is it that obvious?" she asked with some embarrassment.  
  


"Only to me, as a far as I know. But I tend to watch and study people. Of course I'm usually trying to figure out the best practical joke to play on them, but not today," he answered.  
  


Liz raised one eyebrow and asked, "Is that a promise?"

George laughed softly then nodded.  His eyes were completely sincere.

"We did date, for about six months, but that was a while back.  Then this whole 'I'm a witch, he's a wizard' thing happened and sort of threw us both for a loop.  So we got closer again.  I actually thought he was starting to be OK again until last night.  I had a nightmare and he got up to check on me, which was kind of sweet actually.  But then he started whining and spouting off at the mouth.  That really ticked me off," she shook her head at the memory.

"You already said he was spooked. Couldn't he also have been too tired to realize he was putting his foot in his mouth instead of helping?" George asked.   
  


"Yeah, I guess so," she said hesitantly. "So you think I should get over it and forgive him?"  
  


"I do, at least until you are both more comfortable.  Then if he's still a prat, you'll have a good reason to be ticked," he answered.  
  


"OK," Liz laughed.  "I think I can do that."   
  


"Besides, with us lot around, you'll probably be needing your American friend.  As an anchor, if for no other reason," he whispered conspiratorially with one eyebrow raised.  
  


"True," she laughed. "In the meantime, slip him one of your famous little yellow crème sweets."  
  


"That I can do," he chuckled as he rose. "I'm headed over to join the Exploding Snap game. Join us?"  
  


"Yeah, I think I will," she smiled standing.  
  


  
When they arrived at Hogsmeade Station they found two of the horseless carriages waiting to take them to the school. Kyle climbed into one with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Liz, Ginny, Fred and George took the other one.  
  


Liz practically hung out the window trying to get the best glimpse of the school in the summer twilight.  
  


When the reached the castle the carriages stopped at the stairs to the front entrance of the school, Ginny leaned over and pointed to one of the many turrets, exclaiming, "See that one? That's Gryffindor Tower, our home sweet home, while at school."  
  


"We sleep in a tower?" Liz asked with excitement.  
  


"Yes, we do," Ginny answered with a smile.  
  


"That's great. This place is so huge," Liz exclaimed.  
  


"It is, but you'll get used to it," Fred said to reassure her.  
  


"But how long will that take?" she asked.  
  


"If you want the regular ways around, not long.  But if you want the short cuts, ask Fred and George.  They're the experts," Ginny answered with a wink.  
  


Professor McGonagall stood at the entranceway, waiting for them to finish their climb.  
  


She spoke up when they reached her, "Welcome to Hogwart's, Mr. Valenti, Miss Parker. I hope you will enjoy your summer with us. It is also good to see the rest of you. I appreciate your efforts here this summer as well. Now, if you will all please follow me."  
  


She led the way to the Great Hall and to the huge feast that awaited Professor Dumbledore's word to appear.  
  


Instead of the long tables that Hermione had described for them, they walked in to just one table set for eight sitting directly in front of the teacher's table. The others were nowhere in sight.  
  


But the enchanted ceiling and the floating candles were incredible. Liz was staring up as she walked and ran into Kyle, who was also staring.  
  


"Oof!" she exclaimed and quietly apologized to him.  
  


They found their seats and waited for whatever was going to happen next.  
  


Once they were seated, Professor Dumbledore stood. "Welcome to Hogwart's. I hope you find this summer as exciting as we will. Just a reminder, the forest is still forbidden. And that is that. Let's eat."  
  


More food than they'd ever be able to eat, teenaged boys included, suddenly appeared in front of them and the feast began.  
  
  


Once the feast ended, Hermione led them to Gryffindor tower. At the feast, Professor McGonagall gave her a shiny new prefect's badge and asked that she begin her duties that very night.  
  


When they reached the dorms, the girls discovered that they were sharing the room that Hermione normally used during the regular school year. The boys were all using Ron and Harry's regular room.  
  


As soon as the boys reached their room the first thing they unpacked was their broomsticks.  
  


"OK, so show me how this thing works," Kyle said to Ron.  
  


"You just hold your hand over it and say 'Up.' It should start floating, then you'll be able to climb on," he answered.  
  


"Would it be bad to practice the 'Up' part before class?" Kyle asked.  
  


"No. You can do that now, but don't try to fly in here. OK?" Ron suggested.  
  


"OK," Kyle answered. Then placed his hand out like Ron had shown him and said, "Up." The broom rose unwavering into Kyle's hand.  
  


"Looks like we have another natural," exclaimed Fred with a smile.  
  


"How are you at throwing a ball through a hoop?" asked George.  
  


"Better than most, if we are talking about basketball. That hoop is about this big," he indicated with his arms.  
  


A smile spread on the twin's faces as they exchanged glances and raised opposite eyebrows.  
  


"Interesting. Very interesting," George said.  
  


"We may have a job for you at some point," Fred chuckled, as a plan seemed to form in his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile back Roswell…

Maria studied Max as he sat at the counter of the Crashdown Café, fidgeting with his straw for his "Blood of Alien Smoothie."  He seemed dejected as he checked his watch again.  He periodically glanced towards the employee break room.  She knew who he was looking for.  She walked over to put him out of his misery.

He sighed heavily as she approached.  He barely glanced up as he asked, "Maria, is Liz avoiding me?  I've been by here at least 20 times the last few days.  I have yet to see her.  When is her next shift?"

"Max, Liz isn't working here this summer.  She left town three days ago," she answered gently.

"Left town?!" he nearly screamed.  "What do you mean, left town?"

"She's gone to her aunt's," she said, thinking _eventually._

"Why didn't she tell me?" he questioned, as he squeezed the glass.

"I don't know, Max.  You need to calm down though," she demanded pointing to the now cracked glass.

"Oh.  Sorry.  Where is her aunt?" he asked quietly, while he repaired the glass.

"Florida," Maria answered.

"Who goes to Florida for the summer?" he questioned, with total disbelief etched on his face.

"Apparently Liz does," Maria answered in a slightly sarcastic tone, then walked away from the counter.

Sheriff Valenti walked in and sat at the other end of the counter.  Maria brought him a menu and asked, "Dining alone tonight?"

"Tonight and every night for a while.  Kyle is out of town for the summer, football camp.  He'll be back just in time for school," he volunteered.

Maria took his order.  "I'll tell Mom to bring you some pie to cheer you up," she said winking as she left.

The sheriff blushed slightly as he tried not to laugh.

Max overheard their conversation and thought, _How nice that everybody else is leaving town this summer.  As he got up to pay the bill, he noticed a group of football players sitting in the rear booths.  He frowned and began to wonder why they weren't at football camp too._

By the time Liz had showered and changed into her pajamas she was exhausted.  Her early morning conflict with Kyle, plus the long train ride had drained her to begin with.  The full stomach from the delicious meal had only added to that.  After climbing the many long staircases to Gryffindor Tower she had only enough energy to shower and collapse into her bed.

After a very restful and (thankfully) dreamless night's sleep, she rose early.  She prepared herself mentally for the new challenges that would face her for the first day of classes.

Liz dressed quietly and packed her backpack.  Fortunately, Hermione had given them their schedules the night before, so she only had to pack the books for the three classes she had during the day, Potions, History and Transfiguration.  They also had Astronomy at midnight but she saw no reason to lug that book around all day too.

She packed her quill, ink, parchment rolls and schedules all in the front pocket of the backpack.  Then she put the books into the back.  She grabbed her wand, a summer weight robe, and the bag as she left the dorm.  

After a quick stop in the bathroom to brush her teeth and pull her hair into a ponytail, she went down to the common room and began reading the first chapters from her texts.

An hour later the others joined her and they headed down for breakfast.  Liz forced herself to eat some oatmeal, hoping it would settle her nervous stomach.  While she was eating, she took down the directions to the Potions dungeon from George.  As soon as Kyle was done eating they headed quickly down the stairs.

Kyle followed Liz as she led the way down to the dungeons.  Upon reaching the classroom, he was amazed by the damp chill that permeated the air.  _Of course, it is held in a dungeon, he thought.  __But, still, it is summer. What will this classroom feel like when we spend a winter here? He shuddered at the thought.  Of course British summers were hardly the same as those in Roswell.  Their differences only served to highlight to Kyle exactly how much his world had changed in less than 2 months.  He was still reflecting on this as the dungeon door slammed and the potion master strode menacingly to the front of the room.  _

Professor Snape glared down at them for a full minute before he spoke.  "So, you two are the 'oddities' that I must give up my summer holiday to teach.  Am I correct in supposing that you haven't even a basic knowledge of anything to do with potions?  Well at least we are starting from the beginning."  

He strode to the space in front of their worktable.  He looked pointedly down his nose at them as he emphasized, "You are both going to have to work exceptionally hard to catch up with the rest of the students your age.  I do not think you will have enough time to complete the training that will be necessary for you to pass your O.W.L.s, much less your N.E.W.T.s.  Nevertheless, _I_ have committed my time to your training and I expect _you_ to do the same."  

His look suggested that his efforts would be wasted as he returned to his desk.  He continued, "I will be covering the lessons quickly and I expect you to keep up.  We will have tests on Fridays.  Essays will be assigned on Mondays and will be due the following Monday.  We will be covering approximately six regular lessons a week.  I will be lecturing you while you are mixing potions.  I suggest you learn a basic Stenography charm for your quills so that your hands will be free to follow the instructions.  You must be very careful and follow the instructions _precisely_ or You. Will. Fail." The disdain seemed to drip from his voice.  

"Today's lesson is the practical preparations lesson.  You must be able to prepare your ingredients properly.  First the difference in dicing and cubing…" He began lecturing, never losing his scowl.

As they left Potions class, Liz sighed with relief.  She thought, _Potions class is exactly what Willow from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ meant when she said, 'It's chemistry, only with more newt.'  And I can do chemistry.  Only there are a lot more ingredients than there are elements._

At Hermione's suggestion she'd bought three extra books on just various ingredients and their properties.  Another two were actual potion recipes.  She could already tell she'd be buying more.

Suddenly she remembered she needed to be getting to class, but she couldn't remember how.  "Um, Kyle?  Do you remember which way George said to go to get to the History classroom?" she asked.

 "Take the second staircase on your left and climb up three levels.  On the third floor turn right and go to the next staircase on your left.  Climb the staircase up one more level and the History of Magic classroom will be on your left as you enter the corridor."

Liz was startled when the portrait of an old woman to her left answered.  From the corner of her eye she saw Kyle clutch his chest.  "Thank you," Liz told the portrait as soon as she recovered her wits.

"You are most welcome, dearie.  Now you'd better hurry along," the woman advised.

Kyle and Liz exchanged looks of "Why not," then took off running for the staircase stifling nervous giggles.

After a long, dry lecture in History of Magic, Liz and Kyle returned to the Great Hall for lunch.  The Weasley twins were already there.

After hearing about their first two classes, Fred explained how they had spent their morning.  "The rest of us met with Professor McGonagall after breakfast.  We divided up exactly which subjects we'd each be helping you with.  She assigned Herbiology and Transfiguration to Hermione.  The Defense Against the Dark Arts coach will be Harry.  Ginny is for History of Magic and Charms.  Ron has Astronomy.  And finally George and I will be assisting with Flying and Potions.

"Of course that doesn't mean that we can't help each other out when we need help, but overall those are our assignments.  Also in the meantime we get ahead in out studies for the N.E.W.T.s, which you take at the end of seventh year.  And Ron, Harry and Hermione will be preparing for their O.W.L.s which are taken at the end of fifth year," George explained.

"Wow," Liz exclaimed.  "That sounds like a lot of work.  Oh, speaking of Ron and the rest, here they come now.  I was afraid they were going to miss lunch."

Fred leaned in and joked, "Bet you a knut that when you ask where they've been, Hermione says the library."

Liz rolled her eyes and said, laughing, "I've been here less than 24 hours and I could have told you that. That's too easy.  But, just in case you're wrong, you're on."

As the group reached the table, Kyle piped up, "Hey guys.  Where've you been?"

"Oh just checking something in the library," Hermione answered.

Fred snorted with laughter as she answered and Liz searched her robe pocket for a knut.  She handed it over and smiled, just shaking her head.

"So, you have Transfiguration next," Hermione stated.  "You'll enjoy that and I'll be helping you both with it."

"That's what Fred was just saying.  When do you think we should start working on this?  Tonight or should we wait until the morning when we are more refreshed, since tomorrow is Saturday?" Liz asked.

"Let's wait until the morning," she answered.

The Roswell two left the Great Hall a little while later in search of their Transfiguration class.  The boys and Ginny headed out to the Quidditch pitch for an impromptu game and Hermione returned to the library.

Hermione headed to the Muggle studies section of the library and pulled several books on America. The conversation she'd overheard the night morning before was haunting her.  She searched for articles that mentioned Roswell, New Mexico.  After several hours of research she was no closer to finding answers than before.  Aside from the occasional humidity spell, New Mexico for the most part wasn't mentioned.

She was almost ready to give up for the day until she ran across a book entitled _Unexplained Phenomena in the Western United States._  The book included an article called the "Great UFO Crash of 1947."   As she read the article she came across one sentence that made her blood run cold.  _While most believe that the crash never happened, others claim to have been attacked by  "little green men"… _


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15 

Professor McGonagall eagerly awaited the arrival of the two American students for their first Transfiguration class.  She wondered if their age or their muggle education would make any difference in how quickly they learned to control their magical abilities.  She was still very curious why or how their abilities were suddenly awakened, but for now at least she would not pursue it.

She walked to the desks they would be using and placed a matchstick on each.  Matchsticks to needles were always the first lesson.  Pebbles to buttons would be the next.

_Miss Granger will probably get them started on that this weekend even before we cover it.  Severus said that their first potion will be a fairly rudimentary boil relief.  That will take up a bit of their weekend, too.  I shudder to think what mischief those Weasley twins will teach them for potions, but they do have the most practical knowledge of all of the Hogwart's students.  I'm sure they would be shocked to find out that one of their biggest customers is Albus Dumbledore himself,_ Minerva thought smothering a smile and moving back to her desk.

_Hopefully having a weekend so soon after arrival will help them to get better acclimated.  Plus they will have time to get more acquainted with their tutors.  I really hope they all get along…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the new students.

"Ah, welcome to Transfiguration.  If you would please take these two seats, we will get started.  You will need your wands in this class," she said, then as they were getting settled she continued.

"Transfiguration is a useful magical art.  It helps you to change an item from what you have to what you may need.  The stereotypical turning someone into a toad is an example of transfiguration.  Though if you did change someone into a toad permanently, you would be cited by the Ministry of Magic and punished.  Punishments for misuse of magic can be a fine, or for more severe crimes, breaking the wand or even imprisonment depending on the severity of the offense," she moved from behind her desk and looked them both sternly in the eyes.

"The most important thing to remember is, _Use your common sense._  Only transfigure things you need and be mindful of observers.  We do try to keep muggles in general in the dark about magic so that they won't persecute us."  

"Now for the practical part of our lesson…" And so the lesson began.

By the end of class Liz was able to turn the matchstick into a needle but when she changed it back, it still had an eye.  Kyle changed the matchstick to metal but the shape remained the same.  They were asked to practice over the weekend and to present their work at the beginning of Monday's class.

Finally, Professor McGonagall dismissed them.  Kyle hurried off to Divination while Liz returned to the common room.

_Journal entry  June 16th, 2000_

_My name is Liz Parker.  Today I write for the first time in my wizarding journal.  This journal is even more secret than the one I left at home.  At home in Roswell all of my close friends know all of the things that make Roswell "special." But they don't know that I am a witch.  They don't know that because I was shot and healed that I now have these abilities that I never had before.  They don't know that I'm different and that I have secrets to keep as well._

_Actually that isn't entirely true.  There is one person who knows.  He knows because he was shot too, just last month in fact.  So now Kyle is a wizard and I am a witch.  Does that mean that if Alex were mortally wounded and healed, he would become a wizard too?  Or Maria a witch?  I really don't know.  It could be something that was passed on to us genetically, and then awakened when we were healed.  As it stands, we may never know for sure._

_So here I am, attending my first day of classes at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  If my sense of direction is to be believed, we're either in or near Scotland, but I'm not sure.  We had Potions, and History of Magic this morning, then Transfiguration after lunch.  At midnight we have to go to Astronomy class.  We are trying to cram 3 years worth of school into two months.  I don't see how we can manage at this pace without forgetting everything by next summer.  Maybe we can do some additional classes after school to keep up once we return home.  Who knows for sure what will happen?_

_Oh yeah, Kyle also had Divination class this afternoon.  I listened when Hermione said that it is a bunch of rubbish and I'd be better off without it.  I am taking Arithmancy instead at her suggestion on Monday afternoon.  It really did seem more logical to me when she mentioned it._

_Anyway we have six tutors here for the summer, four guys and two girls.  I think they were chosen for their various individual strengths.  (Either that or their parents were wanting a quiet summer, not entirely certain.)  Anyway no one is bored.  Most of them seem grateful to be here even though it is summer.  I keep hearing the Weasley's muttering about not having to kill Percy after all.  The only one who seems less than happy to be here (and yet somewhat relieved at the same time) is Harry.  His eyes have that haunted look that Michael's have lately.  I'm almost afraid to ask about that though.  Maybe next week when I'm more settled in and he's used to me._

_George showed us all around the castle tonight.  I might figure out my way around here by the time I'm sixty.  In the meantime I just try not to be on the staircases when they change or shift.  You can end up in places you never meant to go if that happens._

_Oh well, time for Astronomy.  I'll try to write more as soon as I can._  

The first Saturday at Hogwart's dawned bright, making it impossible for Liz to sleep late as she'd intended.

After dressing she headed down to the common room where she met the Weasley twins.  They were about to leave for breakfast and invited her to walk with them.

"So, how was the first day?"  George asked as they walked.

"Not bad.  It was a lot of hard work, but nothing that I couldn't handle.  I'm used to studying and I love a challenge," she answered with a smile.

"Are you up for a little Potions practice this afternoon?  Normally we'd wait until Sunday evening but with this being your first sessions you really want to keep up and there is nothing more essential than preparing the ingredients properly," Fred droned.

Liz glanced at George.  He was rolling his eyes at Fred then flushed when he noticed Liz's gaze.  She looked back at Fred and answered, "Sure.  Around three good for you guys?  I'm going to work on transfiguration this morning and then I will get started on the history essay that is due next Friday."

"Just don't let Hermione work you to death, or you be back to "great friends" status with Kyle all over again due to hating the lot of us," George teased.

"No need to worry about that.  I've already modified the study schedule she gave us," Liz answered conspiratorially.  "She had absolutely no free time scheduled in.  I would occasionally like to eat, bathe or sleep."

The boys chuckled at that.  "That sounds like Hermione," Fred agreed.

"So you've been here a day.  Any questions yet?" George asked.

"One, actually.  Why doesn't my CD player work here?"

"Um… what's a CD?" George asked.

"A plastic disc that has something saved or recorded for later playback, usually music," she said then noticed the blank look on his face.  "You know, there is a big long technical explanation for how it works but I haven't taken Physics yet so it is difficult to explain.  How about I show you sometime up in the common room?"

"That would be fine," he said with a relieved smile.  He then held the door to the great hall open for her.

Saturday passed quickly.  By early evening Liz and Kyle were exhausted from transfiguration practice and from the slicing, dicing, chopping, cubing and crumbling for Potions.

After dinner Liz brought down her portable CD player for the twins to look at.  

"I really don't know why it isn't working.  I haven't dropped it.  The batteries are new. And it was working fine on the train.  I would really like to be able to use it since music helps me to de-stress.  Do you think you can help?" she asked anxiously.

"We can try at least," George offered with a smile.

_If they can't fix it, I might have to try something drastic like Isabel with her CD's,_ she thought.  Then said, "I appreciate anything you can do."

By Sunday evening they were no closer to making it work and Liz was tired of studying for the day so the Weasleys took it on themselves to teach the Roswell teens wizarding chess.  Neither one was a genius at the game but their defeats were quite spectacular to watch.

They retired early and were ready to face the first week of lessons.

Monday Professor Snape assigned their first essay, _The three most common potion mediums and when to use them_, and Professor McGonagall had them working on changing pebbles to buttons.  And that afternoon Liz had her first Arithmancy lesson.

Tuesday morning Liz's nerves were back because they were facing new classes again.

A/N: I do not intend to show everyday but who can pass on the first flying lesson… that is your sneak preview for the next part.  Please forgive me for the long delay in getting this part out…basketball season struck and my team did well.  J


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

Kyle walked down the front steps and across the lawn to the greenhouses.  The heat was already rising and the dew was nearly gone despite the early hour.  

He could hear Liz following his lead at a slightly slower space.  _She probably hardly slept at all_, he thought remembering back to the beginning of their regular school year.

She had chattered nervously on the phone to him until midnight then hung up and called Maria.  By the end of the school day the only thing that had kept her going was the espresso he'd bought her on the way home.  

A slight smile crossed his face as he thought back to those days.  It was quickly followed by a scowl as he remembered late September and the shooting.  That had been the beginning of the end for their relationship and for the normality of their teenage experience.  _No,_ he thought.  _Stop thinking about it.  After all, she is spending the summer with you again and not him._

The smile returned to his face as he walked through the greenhouse door.    A wave of muggy air hit him in the face and sweat broke out on his brow.  Thank God this class is in the morning, he thought.  I would hate to see the inside of this building in the heat of the afternoon if it is already this hot in the morning.

The sharp scents of the soil, fertilizer and the humidity were overwhelming at first but faded as he studied the room.  Many of the plants were recognizable but the rest were very different.  There were plants that moved or shifted of their own accord.  There were others that displayed brightly colored leaves and flowers in blues, reds and purples.  It was a marvel to behold.

Professor Sprout was a short, round, jovial woman. She greeted them warmly and put them to work immediately.

She started them on soil basics and Kyle was really surprised at the satisfaction he felt while preparing the soil.  It was hard work and they got a lot of dirt on their protective aprons, but it was exhilarating to get something right on the first try.  The hard work took the edge off his own jitters and helped him to feel the calmest that he'd felt since their arrival in England.

As they finished Herbology and began to cross the lawn to their Flying lesson, Kyle felt ready to take on anything.  He smiled remembering how his broom had responded immediately to his voice command that first night in the castle.  _I am so ready to fly_, he thought.

He noticed then that Liz had slowed down again and the heavy sigh he heard from her made him realize she was not looking forward to the next lesson.

Liz tried to shake her nervousness as she approached the broom fro the first time.  This wasn't the Windrider Elite that she'd bought the week before, this was a training broom supplied by the school.  

She studied it for a moment.  The handle wasn't as smooth as her broom's, nor were the straw and twigs of the brush section as uniform and straight.  _But every student at Hogwarts has learned to fly on these and if I am indeed a witch, then so will I_, she thought resolutely.

Deciding that the final proof of her magic would be her ability to fly, she resolved to do well in spite of the millions of butterflies in her stomach.

It took three times of crying, "Up," before the broom responded but once she was in the air she learned quickly.  The broom balanced much like a bicycle and once the nervous twinge from the height passed, she began to understand what Ginny had meant when she'd said, 'You feel like you've left your troubles on the ground.'

Even though the beginning of her lesson had been tumultuous, by the end Liz felt disappointed at the thought of having to land and go back indoors.

For Kyle the school broom had responded just as quickly as his own and he flew like a natural.

Once they were on the ground at the end of the lesson Madam Hooch advised them that since they had both successfully flown and landed several times without harming themselves or the brooms that they were being granted the privilege of using their own brooms for future lessons if they wanted. She said, "It makes sense that you should learn the rest on your own brooms since you get to use them at home.  Each broom has subtle differences and nuances and I would prefer to be on hand to shield or buffer you if you need it while you get used to them."

They then were dismissed and returned to the castle for a shower and lunch before their afternoon classes.

"Charms," Professor Flitwick chirped, "Is an exact science of wand movement and enunciation.  With the proper wand position and pronunciation almost any charm can be performed.  I am certain that you will both learn quickly."

He paced across the top of his desk before continuing.  "For this week we will practice Latin pronunciation, especially the vowels, and basic wand movements, the "Swish and Flick" predominantly.  Next week, we will practice some basic charms, which can be found in chapters 1 through 4 in your books.  Now if you would, please pick up your wands and we will begin."

Kyle picked up his wand and began to mimic the movement cautiously.  He glanced over at Liz and noticed she was chewing her lip in concentration as she practiced too.  He stifled the urge to laugh and returned his attention to the diminutive professor.

After about an hour Professor Flitwick stopped the wand practice and began to teach them Latin vocalizations.  

Kyle sighed with relief as he began to massage his now sore wrist.  From the corner of his eye he noticed that Liz was doing the same but she did seem more relaxed now.

Finally after another hour of mind numbing "Ah, Ay, Ee, Oh, Ou's" they were dismissed.

Liz stretched in the long corridor as they walked down the hall heading to their next class.  "Please promise me that the next class won't be so long and dull," she muttered to herself.  

Kyle nodded saying, "I completely understand."

Liz burst into giggles.  "I didn't realize I'd said that out loud.  Oh look at that neat gargoyle there," she said pointing. 

"Oh cool!" Kyle agreed, "And it's right across from our next classroom."  

_Good_, she thought, _I have something to look at if this gets monotonous_.  She nodded to Kyle and they walked into the classroom.

Almost as soon as they were seated, Professor Dumbledore walked into the classroom and stopped in front of the teens.

"I suspect that most of the instructors have gone through their standard welcoming speeches," he began then paused as they nodded to confirm his suspicions.  "Well, I will introduce you to the course but I'm not normally the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor.  At the moment we are interviewing the likely candidates for next term's replacement.  However, as I feel you should have a basic understanding of how to defend yourself _now_, I will be your instructor for the summer term."

He leaned back against the desk and looked them in the eyes before he continued.  "You need to know there are dark and terrible times ahead.  There are many who would attempt to deceive or control you." 

Liz inhaled sharply and visibly paled at that statement, thinking, _I wonder if he knows about Tess?_

The Headmaster gave her a gentle look as reassured them, "I am here to help you learn to protect yourself.  You need to learn how to keep your wits about you in a crisis, to defend yourself or to recover quickly in a surprise attack.  Defense classes utilize nearly every aspect of the wizarding world and will overlap with your other studies.  You will learn protective and truth potions, barrier charms, casting wards, transfiguring shields, creating protective amulets and the study of dangerous creatures and prophetic interpretations."

He studied their shocked and somewhat overwhelmed expressions and felt the need to lighten the mood.  "And we'll talk about next week's schedule later, " he teased with a twinkle in his eyes. 

The horrified expressions on the teens made him want to giggle.  Instead he winked at them and said,  "Actually that is the goal for abilities by the end of your 7th year level.  Seriously now, shall we get started?"

Relief flooded across their faces and they turned their attention to the Grindylow in the tank that appeared at the front of the class.

That evening at dinner George asked them, "So, how did your classes go today?"

Liz nodded thoughtfully, then smiled at him saying, "Not bad.  Flying was fun after getting used to the height.  Herbology was dirty, but fine.  Charms was tiring, and Defense Against the Dark Arts was great."

George looked a little confused and asked, "You had Defense class today?  Who taught it?"

"Professor Dumbledore," she stated calmly.

"What?!" cried their tutors simultaneously.

Liz and Kyle looked at each other in confusion, then at Harry as he clarified the others' surprise by asking, "Professor Dumbledore?  The headmaster?  He's the one teaching your Defense classes?"

"Um, yeah.  Is that special?" Kyle asked.

"You'd better believe it is," stated Hermione.  "He's just about the best who could ever teach it.  I would love to learn from him."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, why not ask if you can?" Liz suggested.  "After all, I'm sure it would be easier for us to practice if there were more people."

"Hmm, Good point.  Maybe we will," said Harry returning to his dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17 

Roswell, NM

Maria served Max his Cherry Coke at the counter.  She'd never seen him look worse.  

"She just left?  No goodbyes?  Nothing?  I didn't even know she had an aunt in Florida," Max moaned.

"Two actually.  Her mom is actually from there." Maria answered distractedly as she watched her mom maneuver her way into the café carrying the pies for the weekend.  

"Really, I never knew," Max returned his eyes to the drink in front of him.

"Hey Maria, could I get a hand here?" Amy DeLuca asked.

She rushed over and took the top four pies out of her mother's hands and headed towards the kitchen with them.

Max looked up suddenly with concern when she returned, "Have you seen Kyle lately?"

"The Sheriff said he left for football camp for the summer," she answered, wiping the counter beside him.

Her mom was passing and raised an eyebrow at that as she left with a strange smirk on her face.

"Good, I guess I don't have to see his scowling face all summer anyways." Max tried to keep his voice even as he asked, "And when did he leave?"

"June 12th I think is what Jeff said.  They saw the Sheriff at the airport when they took Liz," she answered,

_They left the same day,_ he thought. _I wonder if… No… she'd never… but still it is odd considering I saw them together a couple of weeks ago_.

"Max, look, she told me not to give you her address. But if you want to include something when I send my letters tomorrow, I'll be glad to do that for you," Maria offered.

He perked up a little for the first time in days.  "Thanks, maybe I will."

Jim slowly walked into the house after another long day.  Two wrecks and one domestic dispute had made it even more tiring than usual.  As he turned on the light he wondered briefly where Kyle was, then he remembered, England.  

He fought against the quiet stab of loneliness that hit him as he opened the refrigerator and glanced at the nearly empty shelves.  He paused only long enough to grab a soft drink and wished briefly it was the beer that had sat next to it on the shelf.  Unfortunately, it was his week to do emergency backup for the station, so no alcohol.

He sighed, shutting the door then grabbed the take out menus from the bar and began to ponder his dinner choices.  He had narrowed it down to Thai food or pizza when the doorbell rang. 

Amy DeLuca.  Jim smiled when he saw the petite "firecracker" through the window of the kitchen door.  Opening it, he greeted her, "Amy, what a Surprise!"

"Hi Jim.  Maria told me that Kyle was out of town for the summer and I thought you might like some pie to help cheer you up.  Please tell me you didn't have other plans?" she asked nervously.

"No.  I didn't.  I was about to order out.  Would you care to join me?"

"Oh, I don't want to impose…"

"It's no imposition.  Please?" he asked sincerely.

"Well, as long as you're sure, then I'd love to," her broad grin breaking out across her face as she stepped into the kitchen.  "Brought your favorite by the way, boysenberry pie."

"That sounds wonderful.  So have you eaten?"

"Not since lunchtime.  What were you planning on ordering?"

"I was debating between pizza and Thai food.  Do you have a preference?"

_You with ice cream on top_, she thought but said, "Pizza.  I prefer vegetarian but I'm not really that picky.  I'm here for the company most of all."  She smiled and raised an eyebrow at Jim.

Jim brightened and started to smile too.  He dialed the number for the pizza place without looking away from her.  "Yes, I'd like to place an order for delivery… one large pizza half vegetarian delight and the other half pepperoni… 622 Cardinal Place…  555-6294… About 45 minutes? Perfect… thank you."

He took the pie box from her hands and set it on the bar. 

She led him to the sofa. The air around them was practically crackling from the sparks.  

Forty-five minutes later after the third ring of the doorbell, Jim, looking very disheveled, paid for the pizza and as an afterthought grabbed the mail from the box.  It contained his first letter from Kyle.  

Back at Hogwarts

Classes went on schedule for the rest of the week.  Thursday afternoon Liz asked Professor Dumbledore about the other students possibly joining them for their Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.  "They said they would love to learn from you too, since you're the best.  I told them I'd ask, so would you allow our tutors to join us for your classes?" 

"Of course they may, as long as they understand that the class will go forward at your pace no faster.  But I suspect it would be helpful to have them around for demonstrating the practical defensive moves.  Please ask Miss Granger to speak with me to receive the guidelines."

"Thank you Professor.  I will," she said with a smile and left the classroom.

By the end of the week Hermione was out of resources for American unexplained phenomenon both Wizarding and Muggle.  Pushing down her disappointment she decided to try a different source for the information, the Muggle world, specifically her parents.  She pulled out parchment and started to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Things are well here.  I am pleased that your anniversary trip went well and that the seas were calm for your journey._

_The two American students are progressing swiftly (with lots of support from us.)  I am so pleased that they do work hard.  Liz requires less of my attention due to her personal study habits and her quick mind.  When we reach seventh year and she begins to go to school here full time, I fear that I may not be at the top of my class. (But I do look forward to the challenge.)_

_She says that the town that she lives in is famous for some "alien ship" crashing in 1947.  In fact, her family runs a novelty theme restaurant there called the Crashdown Café.  I tried checking the texts here to see what the hubbub was, but the school library is painfully lacking.  There are almost no American History texts or newspapers here.  Dad, I know that this subject is a bit of a hobby for you.  Would you mind terribly finding a few articles on the subject at the London Library?_

_I would like to learn more about her hometown of Roswell, New Mexico.  I really do appreciate your doing this.  Take care._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

She rushed to the Owlery and sent the letter on its way.  As she returned to the main part of the castle she found herself surrounded by Harry and Ron.

"Hermione," Ron said, "you need to spend some time away from all those books and scrolls.  It's going to be a beautiful weekend, so **NO LIBRARY**"

"But…" she tried to protest that she wasn't planning to spend the weekend in the library but they cut her off.

"We mean it.  If you go to the library this weekend, we'll hex you," Harry added.

"Oh, all right," she said huffily allowing them to think they had actually talked her out of it.  Then she brightened, saying, "So what shall we do first?"


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18 

Jim opened the letter and stuffed the envelope into his pocket to hide the foreign stamps from Amy.  Glancing over it quickly while gathering paper plates and napkins for the pizza, he read Kyle's first impressions of the school and how the shopping had been an experience as well.  He then read his son's encounter with Liz on the back staircase of the tavern and the silent treatment he got on the train.  

He shook his head, marveling at how much his son was like him.  He wanted to solve things to make them better, but women liked to talk about things, then solve then on their own without assistance from the men.  Unfortunately, it looked like Kyle needed a crash course on dealing with women and attempting to interpret their body language.  Or maybe he'd just had one.  Regardless, he'd ticked Liz off.  

When he looked back up Jim noticed Amy staring intently at the letter.  She shook her head a little bit and took the plates from him, carrying them to the coffee table.

He folded the letter back up and shoved it into the same pocket as the envelope.  He'd ponder his son's predicament later.  For now there was a "firecracker" waiting for her dinner.  

Tess was fuming.  It had been a struggle earlier in the day at the Crashdown to remain calm enough to stay invisible while watching Max and Maria.  He had been groveling, the king _GROVELING_, just to find out where his _precious_ Liz was staying this summer.  

She had smiled as Maria told him she couldn't give him that information, but then angry panic set in as she had offered to include a letter from him with the one she was sending tomorrow.

_If he thinks he is going to get away with sending her a letter, he'd better think again!_  Then an idea broke through the anger.  She'd write her own letter and make sure it was sent too.  She rushed to her desk and wrote several drafts before settling on which one to include.  Then she drove to the Evans' and snuck through his window. 

On his desk sat the sealed envelope containing the letter he'd written to Liz.  With a wave of her hand she unsealed it and slipped hers in too.  She considered destroying his, but nixed that idea in case he decided to include more.  She used her powers to tune her letter to the specific physiological signature of Liz.  This would make her message appear to be part of Max's own letter unless Liz was holding it.

She sealed it back and snuck back through the window, thinking evilly, **_That_**_ ought to take care of her_. 

Granger Residence, England

Mrs. Granger untied the parchment from the leg of the post owl before giving it a piece of the breakfast sausage.  She then walked to the foot of the stairs and yelled up them to her husband.  "Honey, there's a letter from Hermione."

Mr. Granger, who was still getting dressed, yelled back, "I'll be right down."

She had returned to the kitchen and taken her seat by the time he came into the room straightening his tie.  He kissed her on the check and asked, "How is she doing?"

"She's fine.  But she does have some information that she wants you to send her," she answered.

"Information, eh?  What is it on this time, reptile care? Forestry? Chemistry?" he asked.

"Actually, it seems she is looking for information on Roswell, New Mexico in the United States.  Oh, and aliens.  It seems the American girl she tutoring this summer is from there.  So Hermione is following her natural curiosity and is asking for you to send what ever you can. She has apparently exhausted all the references at the library.  Honestly, I think Crookshanks has less curiosity than Hermione."

"Hmm.  Does she give any specifics?" he asked absently.

"Actually, she does.  Here, I'll let you read it," she said handing over the parchment.

"The Crashdown Café…hmm, I seem to remember something about that," he said.

He looked up to see the owl, still waiting to carry back their reply, stooped over his plate and scooping up the last of his breakfast. He gave the bird a withering look then pulled letters they had written the evening before out of his pocket. 

Taking a pencil from the can on the table he added, _Will gather requested info for next week_, to the back of the envelope before tying it to the owl's leg.  He then got up and let the bird out, returning a moment later to scavenge food from his wife's half empty plate.

Hogwarts

_Journal Entry- Liz Parker_

This weekend we've worked hard on transfiguration and potions practice, as well as the essay for potions class.  I also studied the first three chapters from both the Herbology and Charms texts in case either one of those professors believes in giving pop quizzes.

_I felt my first real twinges of homesickness this week when I realized that I wouldn't be home for the "Independence Day Bash."  I've always loved that one.  I also miss Alex, Maria, mom and dad.  Of course if I'm honest with myself, I miss Max too. I'm not really sure that I did the right thing when I took all his options away that afternoon in the desert, but I can't back down now just because I feel a little lonely._

_Oh cool, Fred and George and the others are taking us out to see a quidditch demo.  I can't wait.  It will be interesting to see how high those brooms can go and watch them maneuver.  Maybe I'll learn some new moves.  _

_Hermione seems a little frustrated. Probably because Harry and Ron threatened to hex her if she even thought about the library this weekend.  When she was telling Ginny about the conversation in the common room Friday night they chimed in and said, 'Why do you need to go to the library anyway?  You already finished all the summer holiday's homework about 3 weeks ago.  What are you going to do? Rewrite them 50 times?' So she gave up her quest for library time, for the weekend at least._

_Oh I also got my first glimpse of the effects of 'canary cremes' today.  Kyle forgot to be careful and turned into this big yellow bird.  He looked like he belonged on Sesame Street.  Then he molted back into himself and started congratulation the twins._

_Harry may have gotten some bad news today.  He got an owl at breakfast and then turned all quiet and pensive.  I hope he's ok.  Ginny said he's been through a lot lately.  Ron and Hermione seem to close up ranks around him in that 'best friends protect each other' fashion.  After a little while of the quiet, Ron coaxed him into playing chess, which he does only slightly better than Maria_

_After Harry's players (which move!) begged for mercy for the second time, the twins came up with the quidditch idea.  Harry's face brightened considerably.  So in about ten minutes I'll see what this 'madness' is all about.  I'd better go get my broom in case I get to practice flying too.  I'll write more, later._

_Liz._

Kyle watched the demo from the stand sitting beside Ginny Weasley as she explained the various aspects of the game.  After a few minutes of watching, he was itching to try it out.  

Ginny noticed his hands flexing and subtle shifting and realized he wanted to play too.  She suddenly stood up and shouted, "Oi, Fred, I think he's ready to try." 

Fred flew over and looked at Kyle.  "You want to play?" he asked. 

Kyle nodded excitedly as he said, "Oh yeah."

"Well then, grab your broom and come on.  Gin, you want to play too?" Fred asked turning back to Ginny, but she wasn't there.  She was already in the air.

Half an hour later, Kyle was playing a chaser like he'd been born on a broom and Fred was wondering how he could get him on the house team for the upcoming school year.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19** _*unbeta'd*_

Kyle sat on the cold tile floor of the bathroom trying to find a small amount of privacy.  The Buddhism book he'd been reading suggested finding a quiet place for meditation.  _So here I am_, he thought, _trying to follow its advice while hoping not to look stupid to my new friends_.

The book had also suggested burning incense to improve the quality of the meditation.  _But since I don't have any and I'm clueless as to what raw or dried plants would be safe to burn in its place, I think I'll pass on that for now_.

He sat cross-legged as he tried to focus his thoughts inward while he focused his eyes on a corner near the door.  He tried banishing the disturbing thought of Roswell from his mind, but failed.

He tried a different approach.  He started smaller.  First he banished Max Evans from his mind.  Then the other three aliens.  Next was Liz Parker, his dad and finally his mother.

Then he followed the next step of the guidelines, to focus only on that room.  What did he hear, see, feel, smell or know?

He heard the water first.  The third stall had a trickling leak and ran frequently.  He heard the soft rattle of the early morning breeze on the leading of the stained glass window.  Then he heard the angry buzzing of a fly caught in a spider web in the far corner of the room.

He shifted to his eyes.  He saw the soft glow created by the candlelight and also the fainter glow of the moonlight shining through the stained glass.

Suddenly the door opened and a very sleepy person stumbled in to the first stall.  The noise of the door snapped Kyle back into cognizance.

He tried to rise quickly but the cold and the numbness in his legs from sitting so long not to mention the aches from the afternoon's Quidditch game prevented that.

His hands reached forward to steady himself as he untangled his legs and tried again to rise, successfully this time.

Harry stumbled out of the stall and was headed for the sinks when he noticed Kyle gathering his things.  "How long have you been up here?" he asked.

Kyle looked at his watch and answered with a bit of surprise, "A little over an hour."

"Really? Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Um, well I've been meditating actually," Kyle answered truthfully.

"Why?" Harry repeated.

"It's supposed to release stress and help you gain perspective," he answered quoting the book.

"Really?  So how is it going?"

As Kyle thought about it he realized that the burdens he'd banished earlier were back but not really as intense as they were before.  "Well it actually does seem a little better," he admitted.

"Good.  Maybe I could try that sometime too?" Harry half asked and half suggested.

"Sure.  I'd be glad to help," Kyle said honestly.  "But it is late and I should probably get to bed now."

Harry smiled and nodded sleepily before leading the way back to the dorm.

Late Monday evening Mr. Granger went to the special cabinet in his study and pulled out a small stack of newspapers that would be considered tabloids by most respected journalists.  _Checks and Balances_ was an American rag but it tended to cater to science fiction buffs with its fanciful stories and less than circumspect news articles.  Another local dentist had sent him a subscription to it as a gag gift for Christmas about 5 years ago.  When he found that he liked it very much for its comic value and conspiracy theories he continued the subscription.

He was fairly certain that he'd read about the Crashdown Café in Roswell, New Mexico sometime over the past year but the memory was sort of a blur or a vague recollection of something in the bottom left corner of the page.

After a couple of hours he was tired and stiff and a little cranky.  He was about to stop for the night when he saw it on the back page of the October 3, 1999 edition, **Roswell Waitress Survives Shooting**.  A chill ran down his spine as he read the article again.  _Could this be what Hermione was looking for?_ He wondered and set the paper aside to copy for Hermione.

Wednesday evening Liz sat at a table in the common room trying over and over again to perfect her Charms homework.  After almost an hour she growled in frustration and dropped her wand to the table as her third feather of the night was in a smoldering heap on the floor. 

She stretched and turned then swept up the mess.  She stopped by the table where Fred and George were still working in her CD player and asked, "So any good news yet."

"No, nothing yet," Fred answered.

"That's ok, take your time.  I'm grateful to you for trying," she said brightly, trying to seem sincere at least while she was screaming internally, _Hurry up!!!  I want my music_.

Then she headed upstairs, feeling desperate enough to try Isabel's way of playing CD's.   _I just hope I don't send a laser beam through my head_, she thought as she picked up her Dave Matthews Band Crash CD.  

Ten minutes later, Hermione stumbled in the hallway giving Liz barely enough time to remove the CD from against her ear before her privacy was invaded.

Kyle strangely found himself more and more at home in the grime and steam of the greenhouses.  He discovered it was one of the few places he could go to escape the frustrations and disappointments of the outside world.  They also seemed to be a place of harmony and balance, which was something the Buddhism book recommended.

Sure he derived a great deal of satisfaction from the job well done, but also because he had found something that he did best.  Liz could have her dank Potions dungeon and the complicated Transfiguration tasks, but he preferred the welcome feel of the soil between his fingers.

He finished potting the last of the Ghiradelli Ferns used in medichocolate and brushed the soil from his hands.  As he checked his watch, he discovered he would barely have enough time to get back to Gryffindor tower before curfew.  He grabbed his backpack and ran for the castle hoping not to be too late.  

Two minutes later he made it to the common room with 30 seconds to spare.

_A/N:  I only know Hollywood's version on Buddhism.  I hope not to offend anyone with inaccuracies.  The mistakes are all mine._


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

Hermione sat in a chair away from the fireplace, book open and not reading a thing.  Her mind kept wandering to the only Gryffindor not currently in the common room, Kyle Valenti.  With his handsome features, broad shoulders and dark, wavy "devil may care" hairstyle he was hard to miss.   _And less than a minute away from detention for being out after curfew_, she thought remembering how much she hated that part of being a prefect.  

Her reflections were cut short by the commotion of the portrait opening to admit the object of her musings.  "Cutting it a little close there weren't you, Kyle?" she asked as he came sliding into the common room.  

Five seconds later the giant clock on the wall chimed the start of curfew, illustrating her point.

Kyle grinned sheepishly at her as he panted.  He then shrugged and said, "I only just finished the potting those ferns for Professor Sprout.  I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and here I am."

Hermione shook her head and muttered something about boys.  _Say something!_ she told herself panicking at the silence.  She turned back to Kyle and said, "Don't forget to plan for Transfiguration practice Saturday morning at ten.  You'll need to bring a coin with you." _Brilliant Granger.  Bloody brilliant, remind him exactly why he doesn't notice you behind all those books._

_But are you sure you want him to?  After all they are still hiding things_, her inner voices argued.

"No problem.  I plan on getting up at the regular time so I can get more done and play quidditch on Sunday without feeling guilty," he replied with a wink.

Hermione blushed furiously, but tried to hide it by burying her nose in the book, never realizing the book was upside down.

Friday evening, Staff room, Teacher's meeting

"I'm not saying they aren't learning.  In fact they are picking things up very quickly, What I am saying is I don't want to see this time wasted because they lose it all by not using it for ten months.  This summer schedule is somewhat like the last minute rush to study before exams, most of the information is lost after the tests are ended.  To say the least it is an ineffective way to learn.  Since we are giving up our summers for this I would rather not see our time wasted," Professor McGonagall said vehemently.

"So what do you suggest we do to correct it, Minerva?" Professor Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling in anticipation of her solution.

"Could we arrange private, after school classes in Roswell throughout the regular school year?  Perhaps just one subject per day with the professor traveling by portkey to teach the class?  Would the rest of you be willing to do that if for no other reason than to insure that our summer's efforts are not wasted," she asked.

There were several nods amongst the staff.  As Minerva scanned the room, she stopped at the scowling visage of Severus Snape.  "Severus?" she asked.

He cleared his throat before speaking.  "I have several concerns about your plan.  First of all, how late in our day would we have to travel in order to reach Roswell at the appropriate time?  Second, where would we teach them?  Third, what controls would we have over their practices and projects?  Or over their access to dangerous materials that are inappropriate for students of their skill level?  And finally would we be able to obtain ministry clearance for such activities?  Without such clearance any efforts we put forth towards it will be wasted," he concluded. 

The stunned silence in the room was almost deafening.  

"Blimey, Severus!  That was a whole paragraph.  I'm pretty sure that it's been at least six years since that has happened in a staff meeting," Madam Hooch teased, breaking the silence.

Throughout the room other professors seemed to be choking in suspicious, giggle-like tones.

"Indeed," Severus said, glaring stonily at them all before the headmaster began to speak.

"Those are very real and reasonable concerns, Severus.  Some of which I am able to address immediately.  The rest I will need to research a bit before answering.  As far as the portkey times go, generally around 10 pm will be the best time for that depending on the true dismissal time of their Muggle school.  We could arrange for the instructor who taught the evening before to not have an early morning class on the following day.  As far as the other questions go, I should be able to answer them at next week's staff meeting," he said.

"Also we should see if they would be able to accommodate such a schedule," suggested Professor Flitwick.  

"I quite agree," said Professor Dumbledore.  "And I must insist on parental permission for both of them which means no more hiding for Miss Parker."

He paused then continued, "Well, I guess this is a good time for a progress report.  How are they doing in their classes?"

"Very well," Minerva piped up.

"They are… adequate," Snape murmured in a voice that suggested otherwise.

"The boy is a natural and she is holding her own," Madam Hooch stated.

"I agree with that.  He's even been doing extra credit," Professor Sprout chirped.

"I have some concerns about Miss Parker's progress, but Mr. Valenti is doing well indeed," Professor Flitwick said.

"What are your concerns?" Dumbledore asked.

"To be honest, she has some difficulty with pronunciation due to a slight lisp and overbite.  I think perhaps it is causing her lack of progress and her very visible frustration," the diminutive professor stated.

"You may well be right.  Is there any way we can help her?" the headmaster asked looking most concerned.

"Only if she concentrates more on her pronunciation will she improve," he stated.

"Professor McGonagall, could you subtly suggest pronunciation practice to Miss Weasley?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Subtlety?  From a Gryffindor?" Snape snorted.

The rest of the staff chuckled.

"On that note, shall we adjourn for the evening?  I believe that Professor Sinistra has a class shortly," the headmaster suggested.

With that the staff dispersed.

Journal Entry

_If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I'd never have believed it.  Kyle Valenti, Mr. Football, Basketball and 'late blooming' wizard is an absolute genius at Herbology.  When he talks to the plants, they turn towards him.  When he feeds them, they seem to thrive.  It's like he's got_ Miracle Grow _in his veins.  I've never seen him happier than when he's in the greenhouses.  Not the ecstatic "We've just won the state championships" type of happy, but the deep, truly satisfied type of happy._

_I don't think I've heard him whine in about ten days.  Wow!  That might be a record. (Just kidding.)_

_Fred and George are still working on how to get him on the Quidditch team in someone named Alicia Spinnet's old position as Chaser.  They are also still working on my CD player._

_Of course I made a little bit of progress on my own in that realm this week.  I tried Isabel's trick of playing the CD in my ear.  I can spin the disc at almost the right speed but I'm still working on the bandwidth for the laser light that reads the disc.  It's good practice for control.  _

_Unfortunately, Hermione almost walked in on me a couple of days ago while I was practicing.  I know she would probably understand, but I'm not ready to share that yet.  Plus she doesn't exactly exude "confidant."  (Strangely, George does.)  _

_Oh and she and Kyle were_ FLIRTING _last night.  What is up with that?_

_I hope I hear from Maria tomorrow.  I really need it.  _

_Oh boy, time flies.  Better hurry or I'll be later for Astronomy._

Liz 


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21 

Saturday morning dawned with Liz Parker asleep at a table in the common room, where she'd fallen asleep studying after Astronomy.  She woke with a start as she heard Kyle bounding down the steps from the boys dormitory.  The pain in her neck almost made her cry out as she tried to remember where she was.  

Kyle slowed when he saw her.  "Liz?  How long have you been down here?"

She yawned and tried to stretch but the pain prevented most of that before answering, "I think I fell asleep down here."

"Why were you up so late?"

"Because I have been trying so hard to catch on to Charms that I haven't been studying hard enough on everything else and I didn't want to fall behind."

"I can understand that but don't you think your brain is fresher in the morning than at 1 a.m.?"

She grimaced as she realized he was right.  "Yeah, I know that.   I just kind of forgot that last night when studying seemed like such a good idea."

"Well, since you are dressed and breakfast isn't for another two and a half hours, do you want to go raid the kitchens with me for a pre-breakfast snack?"

A growl from her stomach nearly echoed in the large room and she had to smile, "Absolutely."

Kyle helped her up and led the way towards the kitchens.

Once there, Liz ate only a Danish to take the edge off of her hunger so that she would be able to eat with the others at breakfast.  

On their way back to Gyffindor Tower they met Peeves.  "Oh look, the new Gryffindors are out early.  Trying to find a place to snog?  Need a shower to cool off?" he asked.  

Before they could begin protest that they weren't out to snog, they found themselves pelted by water balloons filled with swamp water, followed by chalk dust and ashes.  They ran for the portrait of fat lady.  

As she ran through the common room trying to get to the showers she stumbled and fell into the table, overturning a bottle of ink over her nearly finished Potions essay due Monday.  "Oh No!" she screeched trying not to cry.  

Kyle tried to think of a charm or a spell to remove the ink but they hadn't covered those yet.  He then searched his mind for a way to make things easier for her since he couldn't make it all go away. "Liz, go get your shower.  I'll clean this up.  Go on," he offered.

"Thanks Kyle.  I really appreciate it," she answered trying to be strong in spite of everything.

By the time the others were up.  Liz had showered and finished copying her essay to a new parchment.  Once the pain in her neck had been eased a bit by the hot water, she was able to move a little better.

After breakfast they practiced Transfiguration with Hermione for an hour.  Then it was Potions with Fred and George for the next hour.  

_Finally!_ she thought.  _Today seems to be getting back on track after a rather bumpy start._

But then just as she was putting the last ingredient in the cauldron, five beetle eyes, the top of the shaker on the vial slipped off and about fifty beetle eyes fell in.  The potion color turned to a violent purple and began to boil vigorously.  

Only Fred's quick thinking kept the cauldron from melting as he added dragonfly wings to the potion, which cooled it to a gelatin consistency.   

"Don't worry about it, Liz.  Accidents do happen.  And it is far better to have them happen up here than down in the dungeon," he said.  "Just remember, always check your shaker lids before using them.  Your potion was perfect until then."

"Thank you, Fred.  I will definitely remember that," she answered.  Then she went over to Ginny to practice Charms. 

"Ginny, where is Kyle?" she asked as she sat beside of Ginny for Charms practice.  

"Oh, he already took care of the lesson.  While you were cleaning up from Potions, he came over and showed me his Levitation Charm on a feather, an acorn, a book and a burning candle.  So I told him to get out of here so you could work without an audience," Ginny answered.

_Would it be easier for you if I held the salt out in my hand?_ Liz thought grumpily.

Two hours later, after some grueling pronunciation practice, Liz finally levitated a feather.  Unfortunately, she was too frustrated and exhausted to succeed with the heavier objects.

"That's fine," Ginny said encouragingly.  "We can try again tomorrow for the Acorn.  Why don't you take a break the rest of the day?  I just heard Fred calling together a Quidditch game.  We can go watch."

A tapping at the window drew their attention.  Harry walked over an opened the window and a bedraggled looking old post owl flew in and collapsed on the table in front of Liz.  

She took the fat envelope from the poor creature and put a piece of biscuit on the table in front of it.  Then she looked at the envelope.  _Oh thank God!  It's from Maria.  If ever I needed a friend, today is the day._  She greedily tore into it.

There were two inner envelopes and she started with the one marked, 'Read me first!' which turned out to be from Maria.

_Dear Liz,_

_Don't be mad at me for sending the letter from Max.  He's looked so lost and miserable since you left that I had to do something to cheer him up.  Please don't kill me for it.  Hey, at least I kept my word and didn't give him your address.  Why you wanted to spend your summer in school is beyond me.  _

_Interesting to note that Kyle cleared out of town for the summer too.  (Football camp or something.)  If you ask me, I think he's spending the summer with his mom but doesn't want people to know.  Mom was over at the Sheriff's last night "taking him a pie" (Yeah, right!  I haven't ever seen her makeup smudged so badly, and the woman had hickeys.)  Anyway, he got a letter from Kyle while she was there and he apparently wrote something about "ticking her off and now she's not talking to me.  Will I ever learn to keep my mouth shut?" or at least that is what mom could see on the back page.  Mom said if Michelle Valenti is as bad as she remembers her, he's going to have a long summer._

_Michael, of course, is pulling that stone wall crap again.  But he can't avoid me forever._

_Oh well, I really wish you were here chica.  Don't study too hard._

_Love ya,_

Maria 

Liz smiled as she put down the letter.  She looked around the room to see the others going through the portrait hole.  

George was the last one in line.  He turned back as he was about to exit and asked, "We're going to the Quidditch pitch.  Are you coming?"

"Let me finish these and I'll be down," she answered with a smile.

"Great.  We'll see you there," he said as the portrait closed behind him.

She turned her attention to the other letter.

_Dear Liz,_

_I know it is a shock for you to receive a letter from me in the middle of a bunch from Maria.  But since you left orders that your address was not to be given to me, then this was the only way._

_Why did you leave?  You know I don't believe in destiny.  But you never gave me a chance to prove it.  Please come home.  Things are all wrong without you.  Tess is trying to put pressure on me to do those stupid memory exercises with her._

_I am truly in Hell.  Please come home.  I need you._

_Love, _

Max 

To her surprise there was a blank sheet of paper behind it that suddenly shimmered and words appeared.

She read:

_Liz,_

_Thank you so much for leaving town.  I appreciate the extra time to make sure he is mine.  I am the queen, not you.  You are just a pathetic human.  How could you ever compare?_

_Just remember when you get back to keep your hands off my man.  You know I'd have no problem taking out anyone who stands in my way.  That includes you and even your parents.  _

_Oh and don't think about showing trying to show this to anyone else.  It's tuned to just you.  They won't see anything but a blank piece of paper.  _

_Good luck in Florida, if that's where you really are,_

_Tess_

She sat stunned staring at the paper, then all the anger and frustration that had been building up burst through.  With a scream of fury she ripped the paper to shreds and used her wand to burn them in the air.   Then came the great need for air as she felt the room closing in on her.

So she ran, blinded by tears, through the portrait hole, down the stairs and out the door.  When she reached the outside she started to turn towards the lake but heard the voices of the others and turned the other way.

Sobs of rage and misery escaped her lips with a feral intensity as she ran trying to find a place with both air and privacy.  She remembered the exhortation to keep out of the Forbidden Forest as she took her first steps into it.

She nearly stopped at the memory but emotions overrode logic and she forged ahead.

After about ten minutes she stumbled into a small clearing.  Tired from running and overwhelmed by emotions she collapsed to the ground weeping.

She remained there until the rustle of leaves and a snapping twig drew her back to her senses.  Before she could rise and turn around she heard a man clear his throat.


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22 

George Weasley watched quietly as Liz appeared to get more and more frustrated with her charms practice.  Finally after two grueling hours she had a small victory as the feather finally levitated instead of exploding.  She then turned and tried to do the same to a small pebble, but she was exhausted and it only flipped.  She threw down her wand in disgust.  He sighed thinking, _I wish I could…_

Fred's voice broke through his thoughts, "Doesn't that sound great?"

"Yeah, it does," George replied, having no idea what he'd just agreed to.  

Fred had been jabbering away for fifteen minutes on his latest scheme for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  To the casual observer, George was giving him is full attention.  Instead he'd barely heard anything that Fred had said, using the time to study the cascade of Liz's hair over her shoulder and across her back.  He also studied the arch of her brow and the way she chewed her lip as she tried to correct her pronunciations.

Suddenly Fred was standing, holding his broomstick and walking towards the portrait hole.  George felt compelled to follow or be forced to reveal his new favorite pastime, watching Liz Parker.  The last thing he saw as he exited the room was Liz opening some letters.

He had just cleared the steps and started across the front lawn towards the Quidditch Pitch when he heard her choked sobs.  Her turned to see her running down the steps.  She started to turn towards the Pitch also when the loud laughter of the others caused her to pull up short.  She hesitated about a second then turned away from their voices and began to run blindly towards the one place at school where she could face serious danger, the forest.  

His own hesitation was only a fraction of hers and when it was over he had decided to follow her.  He jumped on his broom and flew around the castle twice then a decoy path over the lake and around Hagrid's cabin.  As soon as he was far enough from the castle he flew into the forest and doubled back towards where he'd seen Liz running.

When he found where she'd collapsed in tears he landed as quietly as possible, only breaking one twig when he'd landed. 

She turned, surprised to realize that the "man" she'd heard was actually a Weasley according to the unmistakable red hair glowing in the filtered sunlight of the forest.  She studied the face to determine which of the twins it was.  She stopped at the eyes.  George.  "Why are you here?" she asked hoarsely.

"I saw you running in here and wanted to be sure you got back safely.  It's better not to take your first trip into the forest alone, much less blinded by tears," he answered with a comforting smile.  "So why all the tears?"

"Home.  Ex-boyfriend issues," she answered quietly.

He fished a clean handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her as he sat on the ground beside of her.  "Is he an ex by your choice or his?"

She hesitated a moment, deciding what she could tell.  Then said, "Sort of mine and sort of his mother's, but not really his."

"So what is he doing that has upset you?"

"He's begging me to take him back.  I can't face it.  It was too hard to break up with him the first time.  And I have so much to learn here that I can't even deal with the extra pressure from him," she said trying to hold back the angry tears that threatened to spill over again.

George sat quietly for a moment, his brow furrowed as he pondered her words, then asked, "Is it because, in your heart, you still want to be with him and his mother is getting in the way or was he abusive?"

She paused shaking her head, "No he's not abusive."

"Did you really want to break up with him?"

"No," she whispered.

"So why is his mother involved in this decision?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain all the details but she's a queen and she kind of betrothed him to another girl before she left him in Roswell for his safety.  The girl and his mother have both shown up suddenly in the last four months.  So suddenly he has this destiny that doesn't include me.  So I left to let him follow it."

"But why does he have to follow it?"

"Because he's destined to be the king of his people and with that comes certain obligations.  I can understand that and so no matter how much he wants to get back together I can't let it happen.  I just can't handle the heartbreak later when he decides his people need him and he has to choose her for that to happen," she explained.

"And he's not accepting your reasons?"

"No and the pressure is hurting me.  I guess that is why I jumped at the opportunity to leave home this summer.  I would rather face Professor Snape three times a week and practice those darn charms every waking moment, than deal with Max Evans face to face every day this summer.  It's been a really bad year," Liz confessed.

"Does he know what kind of stress you are under?" George asked gently.

"No.  I didn't tell anyone that I am a witch."

"So what does he think you are doing here?" 

"I guess he's going with the story I left behind, that I'm in Florida with my Aunt.  Only four people know the truth about where I am, my parents, Kyle's dad and Maria.  Actually to be honest, only Kyle's dad knows that I'm a witch.  The other three think I'm at a special scientific program in England for the summer.  In fact the letter from Max only got to me because he sent it through Maria.  And some how that Bit- …eh, I mean his 'betrothed' found out about it and slipped in one from her too.  That's what sent me into histrionics."

"I can understand that," George said sympathetically.  Then he redirected the conversation again. "So why didn't you tell your parents that you are a witch?"

"Because I didn't think that they could handle it.  Actually, let me correct that.  I couldn't handle the questions they would ask if they knew, so I didn't tell them.  I wouldn't allow Professor McGonagall to mention it either."

"How did you explain Kyle going to Hogwarts too?"

"We didn't.  Sheriff Valenti just told everyone that he had gone to football camp.  And since I am going to my aunt's house in Florida for a couple of days before I go home and Kyle is going to football camp straight from here then technically we aren't lying completely."

"True.  You mentioned before that it was a really bad year.  Is that something you want to talk about?"

"I really do wish I could.  Kyle knows about it but his was equally bad and if I try to talk to him about it I'm afraid that he will start whining again.  It's been so pleasant around him these last few days without the whining and moaning, so I just don't bring it up."

"I could listen or talk if you need to.  I know you want to keep your privacy, but really, who am I going to tell?  I know hardly anyone in the Muggle world.  Add to that, the only Americans I know are you and Kyle.  So again, who would I tell?" he asked.

"That is true," she chuckled.  "But can I think about it anyway?"

"Sure.  Listen, it is going to be dark soon.  What do you say we find our way out of here and back to the castle safely and without getting caught?  If we hurry we won't be late for dinner," he suggested.  His stomach growled to accent his point.

She laughed at that and agreed, "Yes. That does sound good as long as it isn't that kidney pie crap that they offered last Tuesday for lunch.  Do you know how badly I wanted a Big Mac that day?  That was so disgusting."

"Tell me next time and I will see what I can arrange," he offered.

"Absolutely.  Now how do we get out of the forest without being seen?"

"This way," he said leading her around the edge of the forest to the side nearest the back of the castle.  "Almost no one ever goes this way but it cuts the chances of being caught considerably."

"I really wasn't thinking of the consequences when I fled today.  Thanks for bailing me out.  And thank you for listening to my problems too," she said and kissed him on the cheek.  

"It was my pleasure, fair lady," he said chivalrously.  _And nothing compared to the interrogation I am certain to get when Fred and the guys catch up with me later tonight._


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23 

George stepped out on to the balcony to keep from openly staring at Liz as she practiced pronunciation with Ginny.  They were using a candle and watching the patterns of the flames as she spoke, but all he could see was the glow of her skin and her hair in candlelight. 

He stifled a groan while he took a deep breath, trying to refocus his mind.  He heard the swish of robes and the clunk of a heel behind him.  He turned to see his twin staring at him concerned.  Turning back from Fred he looked out over the towers and over towards the pitch.  He quietly spoke, "I never thanked you for covering for me yesterday."

"No problem.  It's obvious to me that you have a crush on her, but not to the other guys.  I can't speak for the girls.  So why haven't you asked her to go with you next weekend to Hogsmeade?" Fred asked.

"Because she has a boyfriend situation that she is trying to sort out and I don't want to be the rebound guy.  But I really would settle for anything, even best guy friend at Hogwarts, if it meant I could spend time with her," George answered truthfully.

"Cheer up.  I think she's willing to give you at least that title, probably more.  You may rank as her best friend at Hogwarts, girl or guy.  I could make you a trophy if you want."

They both laughed and returned to the common room.

Journal Entry- Liz Parker

_Things seem to be progressing with my pronunciation practice.  I seem to be picking up the rudimentary charms finally and the newer ones only take about half the time to work through.  As much as I hate to admit it, that damn candle is helping.  Unfortunately, I keep feeling like Eliza Doolittle and want to break in to a chorus of "Just you wait, 'enry 'iggins…" Except my version goes Ginny Weasley instead of Henry Higgins but the frustration and the silliness are very much the same._

_Speaking of Weasley's, George presented me with my working CD player last night.  I was so happy I kissed him on the cheek.  Then I hugged Fred since he worked on it too.  _

_And I actually let Kyle choose some of the music we listened to.  Kyle put Dave Matthews on and proceeded to dance with all the girls, including me.  He had danced the longest with Hermione (who was blushing bright enough to read by), when Ron cut in.  He then proceeded to tread on her toes for the remainder of the dance.  Seeing this Kyle took him aside and showed him how to avoid stepping on girl's feet.  Ron may still be pouting, seething or stewing over that one but it might just save Hermione a trip to the hospital wing with a broken foot._

_Professor Dumbledore called us in to speak with him this afternoon.  They want to have an after school class for us during the school year.  He said it wouldn't be quite as intense as this summer but it would be daily.  And I will have to tell my parents that I am a witch.  I guess I can do that now.  I'm more settled with it and who says I have to say why I'm such a "late bloomer" to the wizarding world.  Also there may be monthly weekend visits to study astronomy and for research and tests.  _

_Fred was excited to hear that and is planning to approach the headmaster for permission to recruit Kyle to the Quidditch team.  But they will have to work out a practice schedule too.  _

_We have a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow.  I'm kind of excited.  I hope the girls forgive me. I asked George if I can hang out with them because I'm afraid Hermione will try to turn it into a History lesson and I need some fun.  Plus she seems to be looking for an owl all the time and gets a little snappy when they don't appear.  _

_We are throwing Harry a surprise birthday party next weekend and I need to get a gift.  I'm not sure what to get him, so I will be doing a lot of browsing tomorrow._

_Oops, Kyle is trying to get my attention.  Uh oh, we have class in 10 minutes… got to go._

_Liz_

Hogsmeade

The dark haired woman paced nervously while awaiting her contact.  Her dark green robes were simple but well cut.  They were long sleeved and covered the tattoo on her arm which only ached mildly today compared to the when she was being summoned.

She glanced at her watch again before muttering a few expletives and continued her pacing.  "Fifteen minutes late.  God what a …argh!  He's got two minutes to show up or he can do without."

A loud knock behind her and two men stepped into the room, their white blonde hair gleaming in the torchlight.  With a second glance she realized that one was just a teen, not a man yet and was obviously the son of the other.  _Malfoy_ she thought contemptuously.

"You're late.  I was expecting you fifteen minutes ago, she said unable to keep the contempt from her voice.

Lucius Malfoy stared icily at her before stating, "I trust you have what I need."

"Of course I do.  I do what _He_ requests.  But everything has its price.  This one is 150 galleons," She answered coolly.

"Would you have me tell _Him_ you charged three times what it's worth?  You'll get 50. Period," he stated firmly.

"If the laws of supply and demand were kept in the dark circles of the wizarding world you wouldn't have a choice but to pay a fair market value.  As it is I am forced to accept this pittance that you deem a fair price for my hard work.  Next time _you_ can milk the North American Golden for both his blood and his venom," the hatred in her voice was unmistakable.  

"You will take the 50 and accept that the rest is keeping you out of Azkaban.  All it would take would be an anonymous owl to the Ministry and they would arrest you for selling illegal goods.  Now woman, you try my patience.  Where are the vials?" he asked in his chilling voice.  

She had no doubt that he meant what he said.  She handed him the vials.  "The green one is the venom and the brown is the blood."

He threw the money on the floor in front of her and turned to leave.

She knelt to gather the scattered coins.  She never heard him return; only realizing he hadn't left yet when he kicked her hard in the ribs.  

"Draco, this is how we deal with those who would cheat and disrespect us," he said stepping over her prone form and leading his son out the door.

A few moments later she was finally able to get up and leave the now deserted back alley room and returned to the main street of Hogsmeade.

She walked quickly, eyes down, thinking of how she'd like to flay Malfoy.  _Actually all I'd like to do is to go back to the states and disappear back into the muggle world.  But I can't.  I'm too involved in all this mess.  The wizarding black market is going to get me killed one of these days_.

She rounded the corner without looking and walked right into the broad chest of a teenaged boy with an "Omph!"

"Excuse me," he said steadying her.  "I'm so sorry, I didn't…" he stopped, visibly paling as he stared at her.  "Mom?!!" he choked out.

Her head jerked up in shock.  She stared into the face of the son she'd abandoned years before.  "Kyle," she said her voice barely above a whisper.


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24 

George stood behind Liz watching the scene play out in front of them.  Both Kyle and Liz seemed to be in shock, staring at the woman in front of them as if trying to remember where they had seen her before.  He looked closer himself.  Besides the black eye she was sporting there really was nothing that remarkable about the woman.  

Then Kyle gasped out that one word that changed everything, "Mom?"

Liz gasped.  

George watched the woman's eyes.  Fear, shame and a touch of pride ran across her face.  She squirmed a little, fidgeting with the sleeves of her robes while Kyle confronted her.  Then he saw something that made his heart stop.  While she tugged the sleeves to keep them covering her arm, she made a rip in the fabric covering the forearm gape open.  He saw the dark mark.  _By Merlin's beard!  Kyle's mother is a Death Eater?!_

Kyle's mind raced when he bumped into the woman.  _She seems so familiar, but who… Who is she?_ he thought.  He realized that aside from being clumsy he was being rude and staring.  He stammered an apology.  "I am so sorry, ma'am," he said in his best southwestern drawl.

Then suddenly it hit him who she was.  The dark wavy hair and eyes so like his own.  "Mom?!" he exclaimed.

Behind him he heard Liz inhale sharply at his statement and from the corner of his eye he noticed George turn to study the woman before him.

Michelle Valenti looked up quickly and gasped out in her surprise, "Kyle?!  Wha… What are you doing here?"

"Um… school.  What about you, what are you doing here?" he countered.

"School?  But the only school around here is…" she stopped stunned by the revelation.

"Hogwarts," he finished.  "I know.  I go to Hogwarts."

"But… But that's impossible.  You were a squib.  You showed absolutely no signs of being a wizard.  You took after your father," she stated grimly.

"Well I guess things change don't they?  Like walking into an empty house three days after my eleventh birthday.  I waited for somebody to show up.  That didn't happen until six when dad got home.  We scoured the neighborhoods looking for you.  It was like you had just disappeared.  Dad doesn't know you're a witch does he?  You apparated that day didn't you?  It all makes sense now.  There was no trace anywhere of you.  I watched out the window for YEARS waiting for you to come home.  Do you have any idea what that does to a person?" he choked out bitterly.

"Oh God, Kyle, I never knew," she whispered looking stricken and fidgeting.

"How could you know?  You walked out of our lives and you never even thought to look back did you?  It was absolute torture around there for the first couple of years, but eventually things got better.  At least until this past year, which was total chaos.  But I survived.  I survived without you.  I know now that I can live without you in my life, so I hope you believe me when I say _I hope you rot in Hell!_"  With that said he turned quickly and stalked away followed by Liz, Fred and George.

"I already am," she whispered brushing a tear from her face and watching as her son walked further and further away without looking back once.

"Fred!" George whispered to his twin as they were walking.  They were about ten feet behind Liz and Kyle walking back to the castle.  "Did you see it?" he asked.

"Did I see what?" Fred asked.

"Kyle's mum.  Her robe was torn across her forearm." 

"So?"

"So?  So?!  So she's a Death Eater, you git!  She has the dark mark on her forearm," George exclaimed still whispering.  

"What?!" Fred shouted and paled.

Kyle and Liz turned to see what the problem was.

"Is everything alright?" Liz asked.

"Yes, we're fine," George said nudging Fred.

"Wha… Oh yeah, perfectly fine," Fred agreed insincerely.

The Roswell teens were too preoccupied to notice.

"So what can we do about it?" Fred whispered back to George after they began walking again.

There was an owl waiting in the common room for Hermione when they all got back.  Her articles had finally arrived.


	25. Chapter 25

**Part 25**

Kyle walked away from the confrontation feeling like he'd taken a football to the gut.  The questions raced through his mind.  _Why now?  Where has she been?  Why was she so shocked that I was going to Hogwarts but not that there was a Hogwarts?  Do I have to see her again?  Would she let me see her again?  Did she call me squid?  I maybe a "shrimp" but I'm not a squid.  Did Dad really not know she was a witch?  Was she a late-bloomer too? Why did she hide it? And why did she leave?  Do I know other witches and wizards in Roswell?  I need to go back and talk to her.  No, she'd probably hex me.  Damn, maybe Max isn't totally to blame for my being here after all.  I think he just got downgraded from least favorite to second least favorite.  Whaa…?_

He jumped, startled out of his reverie by a light touch on his back.  

"Kyle, Are you OK?" Liz asked with a quiet voice.

He bit his tongue to keep from snapping at her for asking such a stupid question.  He looked in her eyes and saw only concern not sarcasm.  He sighed heavily and decided on honesty over hurtful for his reply.  "Uh… No.  Not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not a lot. But if you would, please, keep pushing me on to the castle so that I'm not tempted to go back to try to talk to her.  I know I'm not ready for another confrontation no matter how many questions I have.  I never thought I'd say this but I really want to talk to my dad.  But who knows maybe he'd be more rattled than I was," he gave a short, mirthless chuckle which sounded more like a bark. 

"I think you should talk to him.  Maybe Professor Dumbledore can arrange transportation to and from a telephone.  We should ask when we get back.  And if not then maybe writing it all out in a letter would be more cathartic anyway.  It seems to help me to write in my journal," she answered.

"I really wanted to hurt her back there.  I wanted to make her feel all the pain and anger that I've felt because she left," he said through clenched teeth, then he exhaled and spoke again, more calmly this time.  "No!  I have to get back into balance if I'm going to be able to focus on schoolwork this week."

Behind them, they heard the shriek from Fred.  They stopped on the path and turned back to see what was wrong.

"Is everything alright?" Liz asked.

"Yes, we're fine," George said nudging Fred with his elbow.

"Wha… Oh yeah, perfectly fine," Fred agreed rather flatly but the Roswell teens had already turned around.

Kyle made up his mind on a plan of action.

"Liz, when we get back I'm going to spend time in the greenhouses, probably until supper.  After dinner I'll write to Dad and if tomorrow I still feel the need to call Dad then I'll go and talk to Professor Dumbledore," he said, feeling a lot stronger than before.

"That sounds like a good idea," Liz agreed and started fishing in her bag.  She pulled out a medium sized book bound in rich brown suede.  "Here, take this."

"What is it?" he asked reaching for it.

"Your birthday present.  Look, I know your birthday isn't until the day before we leave but I thought you might need this now.  It's a journal, wizard style.  No locks but password protected so that anyone trying to read it without the password gets forgets what they were doing and remembers an errand they were supposed to run.  I have a separate one for both secret aspects of my life.  You may never use it but you have it if you want it," she said.

"Thanks.  I may use it in a little while.  You don't have a quill and ink with you do you?" he asked.  

"Actually, I have my favorite never needs ink, pick the color you write quill.  I'll loan it to you.  But I need it back for Monday, OK?" she said.  

"Thanks.  That means I can go straight to the greenhouses without going back up to Gryffindor Tower.  If you don't mind, I think I'll go on ahead," he said.

"I don't mind," she said and patted him on the shoulder as he took off.

Then she fell back in step with Fred and George.   

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you guys today.  Apart from the ending it was wonderful," she told them as they reached her.  

"We live to help damsels in distress," George teased a little bit.

"So, um, that was Kyle's mum?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, that was the infamous Michelle Valenti, deadbeat mom extraordinaire.  She left three days after Kyle turned eleven.  Just disappeared without a trace.  Nobody knew she was a witch, so they had no clue that she probably apparated.  She just took half of the checking account and disappeared.  Kyle hadn't seen her since then, so he was a bit shook up as you can imagine.  I think only the fact that his dad taught him not to hit girls kept him from hitting her," Liz explained.

"Yeah, I kind of got the feeling he was in shock.  So where is he going now?" George asked.

"He's on his way to the greenhouses to think," she said, then asked, "What's a squim, or whatever it was that she called him?"

"A squib you mean?" Fred asked.

"Yeah that," Liz said and turned to watch their faces as they walked together.

"It's a derogatory word meaning a person born to a witch or a wizard who has no magical abilities," George explained.

"It's rumored that Filch is one," Fred added.  

"Oh so she said she left and left him behind because he wasn't magical?  What a bi…" she started saying when George clamped a hand over her mouth. 

A few seconds later they passed Professor Snape on his way to Hogsmeade.

"Thanks George," she said softly.

He smiled thinking, _No, thank **you**_. Then he looked at his hand wondering if an imprint of her lips was burned into his palm.  They weren't.

Hermione unrolled the parchment from her dad and found an article clipping attached as well.  Dated 5 October 1999 it was from the Checks and Balances newspaper.

            Roswell Waitress Survives Shooting

It was just another hot afternoon in the Crashdown Café.  The after school crowd was mingling with the tourists in town for the Crash Festival.  But something sinister was a foot.  Two customers began arguing, supposedly about money but they were overheard to say, "We've got to get rid of her."  Then all hell broke loose and turned the ordinary September into something chaotic.

According to witnesses, seconds after stating they needed to get rid of her, a shot was fired from a gun that had been hidden beneath the table.  And a waitress fell behind the counter and the men ran out.  On their way out they appeared to check to make sure that the waitress, Elizabeth "Liz" Parker was not moving.  

A few seconds later the other waitress was screaming for Liz to answer her when a young man appeared at the fallen waitress' side.  He spent approximately ten seconds hovering over her when the sound of breaking glass was heard and the young man fled.  When the customer's turned back, they saw the young woman standing, dazed and covered in ketchup.

The police report claims that no bullets were found and they speculate the gun was loaded with blanks.  If this is the case why was a Crashdown uniform covered in blood and ketchup and containing a bullet hole turned over to the FBI?  And why was the ketchup bottle broken after the shooters had left but before Miss Parker stood up?  Also if a projectile were not involved why would she have fallen backwards when instincts would have sent her forwards?  And why was a glowing silver handprint seen on her abdomen shortly after the incident?  Could this be another government cover-up for the aliens among us?

Hermione stared at the page pondering the veracity of the claims made by the article.  _Based on the statement Professor McGonagall made about Liz's name appearing on the list just last September, the timeline could be true.  And with those comments made in the hallway of the Leaky Cauldron about "little green men," then the aliens among us thing maybe true.  But how does that explain Kyle?  And where is he anyway?  I haven't seen him since they left the Three Broomsticks._


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26 

Kyle walked through the greenhouses trying to find solace.  He wandered from plant to plant absently checking their progress while searching for the place he wanted to rest.  He finally found a quiet spot where he wouldn't be near any of the dangerous plants.

It was a small clearing with an oversized worktable and a pair of stools.  He paused staring for a moment at the stools before ruling them out and lowering himself to the ground.  He rested his back against the sturdy table leg and felt the cool comfort of the packed dirt floor beneath him.  He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, content for the moment to do nothing.

Soon he felt more settled and remembered the present Liz had given him.  He fished through his pocket and pulled out the new journal and the quill she'd loaned him. 

He opened the journal and read, _Please whisper password twice to set_.  He leaned forward and whispered twice, "Will Smith Burger."

_Thank you.  Your password is set_.

He turned to the first page and stared at the stark, empty page as a myriad of images and feelings from the encounter washed over him again.  He took the quill and began to write.

_She's alive. _

_I finally find this out five years, eleven months and ten days after she left, but who's counting.  She's a witch.  No, literally._

_I can't believe I saw her.  Oddly enough she seemed shocked that I'm a wizard.  And who the hell hit her?  She had a fresh black eye and seemed to be stooping a little.  Is she in danger?  Why do I care?_

_Maybe I should take a lesson from Michael Guerin back home and be a "stonewall."  Or was that "mud?"  Maybe it was "mud wall?"  Who knows?  But everybody knows he's had a rotten life and yet he doesn't seem to care.  Right about now not caring is looking pretty good to me.  She's my mother, so what?  She left.  _

_What was it she said when I was yelling at her, that I had shown no signs of having magical abilities.  Would she have left if I had?  Or would she still have left but dragged me with her?  What would Dad have done then?  He barely survived losing just her.  I'm glad he didn't lose me too. _

_And why now?  How am I going to be able to concentrate for the Transfiguration test on Monday?  Thankfully, I finished my Potions essay last night.  _

_Oh, Why did I tell her that I wished she were in Hell?_

Suddenly, the page blurred beyond recognition and he felt like the abandoned child again as the tears burned in his eyes.  He gave up trying to force them back, and for the first time since his mother had left he allowed himself to cry.  He didn't bother to wipe at the tears, he just let them fall freely.  The nearby plants leaned in and caught some of them on their leaves.

One of the plants to his left, a Mourning Begonia, began weeping with him.  Ruby red tears dripped from its flowers looking like a bleeding heart.  It was beautiful, grotesque and sympathetic all at once.

Later, he fell asleep, all cried out, still resting against the table leg.

Hermione fidgeted anxiously after dinner in the common room.  Everyone was back except for Kyle.  And he hadn't shown up for dinner either.  She tried playing chess and lost terribly to Harry.  Finally she decided to speak to Liz about it.

"Liz, I hate to ask this but are you sure that Kyle came back from Hogsmede?  It's half an hour until curfew and he isn't here.  I wouldn't be so worried but he skipped dinner and he never does that," she asked.

Liz smiled slightly thinking of the sparks she'd seen between the two in the past couple of weeks.  Then she frowned as she thought of the ordeal that Kyle had gone through that day.  Suddenly she remembered that he hadn't been wearing his watch today.  She looked back at Hermione and seemed to form a plan.  She answered, "He did come back from Hogsmede but he had kind of a rough day there so went straight to the greenhouses.  But he may have lost track of time because he wasn't wearing his watch.  Do you want me to go down there and make sure he gets back in time?"

Hermione hesitated, "No, I'll go down there and bring him back.  What happened that was so bad?"  

"You'll have to ask him.  It's not my secr… um, story to tell," Liz answered and then turned back to her Potions essay.

"I will.  Thank you," Hermione said before leaving.

A few minutes later she nearly stumbled over him before she saw him.  He was sleeping still propped up against the table leg.  She studied his face and saw the remnants of the tracks of the tears.  She saw the collection jar under the nearby Mourning Begonia was nearly full.  _What trial could he have suffered through at Hogsmede to cause this kind of grief?_ she asked herself.

Her hand reached out of its own free will to touch his cheek, her thumb gently rubbing across the tear track to remove the evidence. 

His eyes flew open, but he didn't move except for a small, tired smile.  "What are you doing here?" he asked with a hoarse whisper.

Hermione blushed, her heart pounding but she answered as truthfully as she dared, "I, um, I was worried when you didn't make it back for dinner and was afraid that you wouldn't make it back in time for curfew.  Liz said you didn't have your watch."

"How did she…?  Oh that's right I must have asked them a dozen times if we were going to be late to meet you at the pub," he said then his eyes darkened and his face seemed twist a little in pain as he remembered the rest of the day.

Her heart ached to see that trace of pain.  She wanted to take the pain away but she knew she couldn't.  Her other hand moved to gently rub out the tear tracks on the other side instead while she said quietly, "Liz said you'd had a rough day."

He nodded and said, "I did.  I'll tell you about it sometime soon.  But I need to work it out a little more in my head and write to my dad before I do." 

When she started to pull her hands back he realized what she must have been doing.  He reached up and captured her hands in his for just a moment.  He gave her a grateful smile and thanked her.  

"Oh that?  It was nothing really," she lied, blushing again.

And then he was standing beside her putting a book in his pocket.  "Yes, it was," he said firmly.  

Then he leaned over and kissed her right cheek, causing her to blush furiously.  

He led the way when they began walking back to the castle.  They were quiet, both wishing that the kiss had been a little further to her left.


	27. Chapter 27

****

Part 27

Nancy Parker looked up to see an owl tapping on the kitchen window. It looked like a typical barn owl but most were not out during the daytime. She smiled and opened the window to let the bird in. 

"Hi, Oliver. How are you?" she asked him stroking the feathers on top of his head.

He waited patiently while she removed the letter from his leg and then handed him a vanilla wafer from the cookie jar. As he ate the cookie she tied the letter that had been waiting for his arrival. He then turned toward the window to leave. 

"Give Laura my love," Nancy called to him as he took off. 

__

I wonder if I will ever get used to owls delivering mail? she asked herself. _You'd think that in 25 years it **might** not startle me anymore. I wonder what Liz would say if she knew that her favorite aunt that she's going to stay with in Miami is a witch?_

She smiled at the thought, then turned to the stereo. Cranking up Elvis Costello she went down the hall to sort the laundry.

Later that day Jeff walked in with the mail from downstairs. "Honey, do you have any idea why Liz would be getting a letter from Congresswoman Whitaker's office?"

"I have no idea. Should we open it? Normally, I wouldn't but since Liz isn't going to be home for another month may be we should," Nancy answered her husband.

"Or should we just forward it to her unopened?" he asked.

"I guess. Yeah, put it in the envelope before curiosity gets the better of me," she said quickly as if to keep from changing her mind. 

Jeff laughed softly as he dropped it in the large brown "For Liz" envelope. 

"Oh, by the way, I got a letter back from Laura today. She says she'll do a 'special cleaning' just for Liz's visit. And for us not to worry, they will have a great time."

Jeff smiled then turned, grabbing his wife playfully around the waist. "You know, as much as I've missed having Liz around this summer, this having the house to ourselves has been really nice," he said first snuggling up to her, then tickling her ribs.

Nancy giggled and protested insincerely, "Stop that."

"Make me," he replied waggling his eyebrows at her. Then he chased her around the apartment and finally into the bedroom.

***********

Kyle and Hermione made it back to the common room with about thirty seconds to spare. They had taken a quick trip through the kitchen for a sandwich for Kyle, which he sat by the fire to eat. Even in midsummer, evenings in the common room were a bit drafty and a fire was needed. 

As he ate his eyes kept drifting towards the chess game that Hermione and Ron had started when she returned, but he rarely focused on the board. Instead he focused on the Prefect's face. _I wonder what she would have done if I would have kissed her properly? _he thought.

Just then Hermione glanced up and noticed him watching. She blushed brightly and gave a shy smile. Then she looked back down at the board.

Kyle wasn't sure what that meant. 

With a sigh he finished his sandwich, got up and walked over to Liz. As he walked he reached into his pocket and removed the quill Liz had loaned him earlier. 

He laid it by her on the desk and said, "Liz, thanks for letting me use your quill this afternoon." 

He started to walk away but turned back saying, "Oh, and thanks for the journal, it seemed to help me. I'm going to go upstairs write to dad now."

He walked to the steps calling back as he climbed, "Good night. See you in the morning."

As soon as he got upstairs he quickly changed into his Roswell PE clothes to sleep in. Next he grabbed his quill, ink, some paper and his journal and jumped up onto his poster bed. Finally he lit his wand and put it into the holder over his pillow. Then he drew the curtains to insure that he would have privacy while he wrote.

He opened the journal after whispering his password and turned to the next empty page. He began to write.

__

What an emotional roller coaster today has been. 

First it was a good morning. And then the trip to Hogsmeade, but I've already written enough about that. 

Then I went to the greenhouses to "deal" with life and fell asleep. 

Then Hermione came to get me. 

She was so sweet about it and I kissed her on the cheek. I wanted to kiss her on the lips but I chickened out. I don't know why I didn't but I wonder what would have happened if I did. 

A little after that I was watching her in the common room and she looked up and blushed, I think because I was watching her. Then she smiled and looked back down. 

Unfortunately, I don't know if that means she likes me. Or that she enjoyed the kiss. Or that she's just embarrassed to be around me. But she didn't look like she would hit me. Maybe next time I will kiss her properly. But maybe I should talk to her first to get to know her better. Apparently girls like that. 

Hell, I might like that, too. 

Well, I need to write to dad and I'm not sure what to say. No matter what I say, he's going to hurt. 

Kyle sighed and closed the book. 

He picked up the paper and began to doodle in the margins while he etched out in his mind what he should say to his father. Finally, when he felt ready he began to write.

__

Dear Dad,

I have some good news and some really lousy news to share with you. I'll go with the lousy news first because I know you'll skip to the end anyway if I don't. 

I ran into mom today, literally. 

Everything we were carrying hit the ground. I didn't even recognize her at first. When I did and said "Mom?" she turned white as a ghost. Then I kind of lost it and screamed at her. It didn't make me feel any better. And I actually felt worse. And someone had already given her a black eye shortly before I ran into her. 

Dad, I don't know if you knew anything about this or not but I know I never knew. Mom is a witch. It must have been her genes in me that were activated when I was shot by Agent Pierce. 

Anyway I don't know whether I will ever see her again. And I probably made sure that any future meeting is completely rocky but I couldn't control my words at that moment. I wanted her to hurt like I had. If I could apologize now after a few hours of calming down I would. Then I would ask all the questions I've always wanted to know.

Well, I promised you some good news. We are going to be going to special classes during the afternoons during the school year and they are making arrangements so I can play Quidditch for the house team, well if I pass the tryout in September. It's a sport that is much more interesting and challenging than football. And it is played on flying broomsticks. Dad there is nothing like flying. 

Liz may have forgiven me. She helped me through this afternoon and her advice helped a lot. She also kept me from turning back and making a fool of myself. 

I just wanted you to know what is going on. I wish I could have given you better news.

Kyle

Finally he extinguished his wand and went to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28 

Michelle Valenti watched as her son as he disappeared from view.  She struggled not to cry, nor to chase him.  

Suddenly she realized that she was fidgeting with the tear in her sleeve and took out her wand to repair it.  Quietly she muttered a mending charm over the cloth

Only when she finished did she realize that the ache in her arm was not just a residue of her previous encounters with Kyle and Malfoy, she was being summoned.  

She sighed with regret and defeat as she prepared to apparate to her master.

"Ah, here is Ms. LeFey now.  So glad you could join us," the cold, calculating voice of Voldemort said.

Michelle knelt before him until he sent her flying across the room.  

"Woman, do you know why you are being punished?"

She kept her mouth shut, knowing anything she said would only result in more pain.

"You tried to raise your prices on the supplies you provide.  You also took far too long to get here and when you arrived you were not properly attired," he said then flicked his wand at her and once again she went flying.  

But this time she was thrown against Lucius Malfoy, dislodging a vial of the dragon's venom from the pocket of his robes.  It fell shattering as it hit the ground.

Angrily he kicked her away from him and she lay still in her agony hoping to not displease the Dark Lord again.

"Temper, Lucius, temper," Voldemort said in a tone that implied amusement. "We'll have her bring you some more venom.  And this time it will be for free, since she caused that vial to be broken.  In fact, she will bring you five vials for free to replace that one, won't you, my dear?"

"Yes, Master," she replied quietly.

"Excellent.  You see, Lucius, all she needed was a little persuasion.  Didn't you say you also needed some from a Southwestern Turquoise dragon?"

"Yes, Sir, I did," Malfoy oozed.

"Then Ms. LeFey, you will bring him 3 vials of the replacement venom and two of the Southwestern Turquoise.  You need to bring it in ten days when you are summoned again and only then will your account be cleared of this debt.  Now leave.  You have work to do," he concluded.

She didn't have to be asked twice.  She apparated back to her flat to try to soak out the aches and examine the bruises on her petite frame.

Two days later, Roswell, NM

Michelle glanced around at the city she'd left behind six years before.  _God, I hated this town, with its trashy, cheesy alien themes, all those tourists and the insufferable heat.  Not to mention the almost scandalous lack of selections down the one magical alley in town and these ridiculous muggle clothes. Yet I wish I'd never left.  I felt so safe then_. She sighed heavily and walked forward remembering the past.  

It had been almost eighteen years earlier when she'd arrived in Roswell for the first time.  She had been after Southwestern Turquoise venom then as well.  She had actually gotten the venom but had been injured by her mate when he had returned suddenly.  She'd had barely enough strength to stash the venom before she collapsed beside of the road.  A couple of hours later she'd been discovered and rushed to the hospital.  Three days later when she'd woken up she'd met Jim Valenti for the first time.  He wanted to know if it was her husband or boyfriend who had beaten her and left her for dead out in the desert.  His pleas that she let him help her from "whatever seemingly hopeless situation she was in" were comforting to her tired soul.  He had visited her daily throughout her recovery and they grew close.  When she'd left to finally deliver the venom two months later, she was carrying his son.  As soon as she had realized her expectant condition she returned to him and they were married.  She had even learned to live as a muggle woman.  Only after she had begun hearing the rumors of the return of the Dark Lord did she realize that if she stayed neither Jim nor Kyle would be safe, so she left to protect them from the perils of a world they knew nothing about, and hopefully never would.

The flashing blue lights ahead brought her thoughts back to the present as she saw the man who once was her husband at work clearing a traffic accident.  She blended into the crowd and watched him working.  He was still strong and handsome.  She felt empty as she realized what she'd given up, all to protect him from the foolish decisions she'd made as a teenager.

She sighed and left going to collect the venom as she'd been ordered.

Two hours later, her vials full and her curiosity in control she returned to the house that had been her home for eleven years.  She was looking over Kyle's room when she heard the door open.

Jim Valenti dragged himself through the door into the living room and then on into the kitchen.  He paused long enough the drop his hat, gun and badge on the kitchen table before walking to the refrigerator for a soda.  

He was taking a long gulp of the soda when he heard the swish of clothing behind him.  He spun, fully expecting to see his favorite "firecracker" since she knew the location of his spare key and had met him just two nights before wearing red bow around her neck, and nothing but the bow.

What he saw instead caused the color to drain from his face.  

"Hello, Jim," Michelle said stepping out from the shadows, her eyes cold and sad as she appeared in the robes she'd never worn in front of him.

"Michelle," he acknowledged a lot more calmly than he actually felt.  "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure really," she admitted.  "I saw Kyle the other day and then I was given an assignment in the area.  Why didn't you tell me that Kyle is a wizard?"

"Where exactly would I have sent the message? _Fallen off the face of the Earth_ is hardly an acceptable address.  Hell, the only reason I even knew you were alive was the divorce papers arrived from Reno seven weeks after you left and half of the savings account was gone.  And do you know what else?  There is no record of a Cassandra Michelle Morgan from Buffalo or anywhere else in New York.  So really the question I should be asking is who are you?" he ranted then paused.  "Wait a minute, you ran into Kyle?!  But he's…."

"At Hogwarts.  Yes, I know.  When did his abilities finally manifest themselves?" she asked.

"As far as we know he's only had the abilities since May," Jim answered calming down.

She sighed, relaxing only slightly.

"Why does it matter?" 

She explained, "These are perilous times in the wizarding world, and frankly it would have been safer for him to be powerless than for him to be a wizard known as my son.  I have enemies.  And worse than that I have 'colleagues' that would love to recruit him or do worse to him just to torture me.  I really don't want him to have to deal with either situation.  If he'd shown any signs back then of having magical abilities, I would never have left.  I would have stayed in hiding just to protect him and you."

"Is that all our marriage was?  A hiding place for you?" Jim spat furiously.

"Not really.  I did love you.  I still do and if you think it was easy for me to just walk away then you really don't know me.  I did it to protect you.  I walk a dangerous rope everyday.  If I had not have gone back when I did then they would have hunted me down.  And finding me they would have killed you and then Kyle while I would be forced to watch and then, if I were lucky, they would kill me."

"Who are 'they'?"

"The Dark Lord and his followers.  So I returned to them without giving them a reason to question my loyalty and they have never been told about either of you so you should be safe," she explained.

"So, are you a witch?  And what is your real name?"

"Yes, I am. Cassandra Michelle LeFey," she answered quietly.

The clock on the wall struck the time.  Seven o'clock.

Jim suddenly panicked.  "Crap!  I have a date tonight and she is going to be here in fifteen minutes.  I need to get ready."  He took off towards the bedroom.

An eyebrow raised she called down the hall, "Anyone I know?"

"Yeah, Amy Deluca," he voice answered back.

"What?!!  That nutcase?"

"You lost the right to object the moment you divorced me," he replied.

"Honey, I gave a false name at the wedding, technically we were never married.  I just got the divorce so that you wouldn't keep looking for me."

Ten minutes later he walked back in the room wearing fresh jeans and a clean shirt.  He carried his boots and sat down to put on the clean socks first.  

_Damn, he still looks good,_ she thought as she took a step towards him.

"I'd better go, since she'll be here any minute," she said, leaning over and kissing him goodbye.  She stepped back, noting the traces of lipstick she'd left and disapparated.


	29. Chapter 29

****

Part 29  
  
Maria sat down to rest her weary feet. She knew better than to wear this particular pair of shoes to work, but they were Michael's favorite and so she wore them anyway. Of course when she'd gotten to work she'd discovered that he had changed shifts again and was not working. It was all that she could do to not cry from frustration. How was she supposed to convince him that they were supposed to be together if he wasn't there for her to try?  
  
She looked over to the counter where Max sat moping yet again. _That boy seriously needs to get a grip. Maybe if he weren't so damn willing to "cool off" where Liz is concerned he might stand a chance. Unfortunately they can both be so selfless that they are going to miss each other completely if they aren't careful._ She shook her head, pushed her self up and walked over to the counter.  
  
"Ok girlfriend, I hate to do this to you but we're closing in like five minutes. I need that glass so I can finish the clean up," she told him.   
  
"Huh?! Oh, right. OK. Here," he said handing it to her. He pulled money from his wallet and set it on the counter with a sigh.  
  
"Look if you want to continue this mope session, then go over to the video rental and rent _Steel Magnolias_ and _Beaches_. Then meet me back at my house in half an hour. You'll have to deal with sob infested chick flicks and have to help me paint my toenails. But I promise that you will feel better after watching both of those flicks," she said thinking, _If for no other reason than to realize that you aren't dead yet so it isn't over_.  
  
"I don't know," Max said looking a little pained at the thought.  
  
"Just scoot. If you're there, then fine. If you aren't, then fine. Got it? Good. Go," she said firmly steering him out the door and locking it behind him.  
  
Jeff was at the register cashing everything out. He laughed as Maria turned the lock. "Has anyone ever told you that you will make a great bouncer when you are older?"  
  
She tried to look stern and glare at him but the laughter was infectious.   
  
  
When she got home to her surprise both her mother and Max were both there. Amy was slamming pots and pans  
around the kitchen and muttering under her breath.   
  
"Maria, Have you seen the popcorn pot? I _need_ popcorn. NOW!" Amy said hysterically.   
  
"Mom? What's wrong? What happened?" Maria said rushing to her mother's side.  
  
She threw her arms around her daughter's neck and began to weep.   
  
Maria worried that something terrible may have happened guided her mother to the living room and mouthed to Max as she passed, _Make popcorn_.  
  
She heard him moving to do just that as she settled Amy on the couch. She handed her a box of tissues and said, "Ok, what happened? What did he do? He didn't hit you did he?"  
  
Amy took a deep breath and with a shaky voice began to speak. "You know I had a date tonight?"  
  
Maria nodded.  
  
"Well, I got there and Jim seemed very odd. But then again a lot of things were very odd. Anyway, he acted like he'd never been so glad to see anyone in his entire life. But then when I went to kiss him I saw it. There were traces of lipstick on his face. It looked like he had already washed his face when they were put there. So of course I freaked and started shouting at him about kissing someone else right before we had a date. He kept insisting that he hadn't kissed anyone. But when I asked him to explain the lipstick, he clamed up. So I left and have been throwing things ever since. I mean, really, how can he deny kissing someone when I saw the lipstick for myself?"  
  
Max cleared his throat from the doorway, "Um, popcorn is ready."  
  
Amy's eyes fixed on the bowl and then gave Max a look that implied, _What are you waiting for?_  
  
Max brought the bowl to the coffee table and said, "It is possible, you know."  
  
"What is possible?" Amy questioned.  
  
"It is possible to have not kissed anyone yet have traces of lipstick."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Think about it. If someone he didn't want to kiss, had kissed him wouldn't he say that _he_ hadn't kissed anyone? Wouldn't that also explain the relief to see you?" Max stated.  
  
"Mom, that also might explain why he wouldn't tell you who it was. Especially if he didn't want anything to do with that person, ever."  
  
"Oh God, I've done it again haven't I? Reacted first, then thought it through. How can I face him now?" Amy wailed.  
  
"Mom, go. Go face him now and talk about it before you have a chance to sleep on it and get even more embarrassed. I mean it. Go. Talk. To. Him."  
  
"I thought you didn't like him?"  
  
"I didn't. But he made you smile when you hadn't for a while and that bumped him up a couple of notches."   
Maria winked at her mother then herded her out the door.  
  
As she went back to the couch she thought of Jeff's comment from earlier and laughed again.  
  
  
Kyle woke with a start. _A dream. A stupid dream… thank God_. He took several deep breaths trying to calm his pounding heart.  
  
He picked up his watch. Two o'clock. _Great… Like my sleep wasn't bad enough already without the dreams of my mother boiling me in a pot for native cannibals to enjoy…_ He sighed_. Maybe some meditation will help. But where? Not the boy's lavatory again. Maybe the common room? Yeah that's it._  
  
He climbed out of the bed and slid on his slippers before padding downstairs as quietly as possible.  
  
He sat slowly down in a chair first, planning to move down to the floor in a couple of minutes. He noticed the fire was still going in the grate. _That's odd. The fire usually doesn't keep burning after we all go to bed._  
  
He looked around and noticed Harry huddled in a chair by the fire seeming to stare into the flames.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Kyle questioned softly.  
  
Harry jumped at the sound. As soon as he could speak without a shaky voice he answered, "Yeah, something like that."  
  
"Me too. Actually I was sleeping but I was having nightmares. My mother had me in one of those large kettle cauldrons, cooking me for the local cannibals. And I was screaming, 'Mom, Don't do this. I promise I'll clean my room…' I guess it kind of sounds silly now," Kyle said with a small chuckle.  
  
"It does, just a bit," Harry said with a slight smile. "I don't think you've ever mentioned your mom before. Is she really strict with you?"   
  
"No. Well, actually I hardly remember since I don't live with her anymore. She left us a few years ago. Strangely enough I've only seen her once since then. Anyway the dream had me kind of worked up so I thought I'd come down here away from Fred's snoring to meditate and try to relax. Did you want to try?"  
  
"Um, sure. If you don't mind?"  
  
"I don't mind. Just remember I'm not a professional at this, so no guarantees, but we'll try it anyway."  
  
They sat on the floor near the fire and slowly Kyle talked Harry through the steps. Then he allowed himself to meditate. Half an hour later Kyle brought himself out of the trance-like state and guided Harry back out as well. Soon both boys were back upstairs sleeping peacefully in their beds.  
  
It was 7:30 before Kyle stirred the next morning. He stretched and groaned. As he looked around to get his bearings he saw the bag from Honeydukes and wondered if his father had received his letter yet.   
  
He let the thought drop as he realized the time and jumped out of bed to face the day.  



	30. Chapter 30

****

Part 30

Two days into the new week, Hermione received another owl from her father with another article from the conspiracy newspaper, _Checks and Balances_. This one was more disturbing to her than the previous one.

__

June 10, 2000

****

Shots Fired Again in Roswell

Eight months after local waitress, Liz Parker, appeared to be gunned down (but miraculously recovered moments later) in her family's restaurant, another shooting has occurred in Roswell, New Mexico. 

Unlike the previous shooting, this one had few witnesses. Milton, the owner of the UFO Museum, opened his doors to find the museum in shambles. Bullet holes riddled the projector screen and back stage there were bloodstains on the floor. 

According to Milton, the building, which is a converted bomb shelter, has only one entrance and it was locked when he arrived. The only other key is in the possession of Max Evans. (Incidentally, Evans was missing for three days at the same time according to the police report filed by his parents.) 

Oddly the only cars reported in the area at the time of the incident were a couple of County vehicles and a sports car owned by the local sheriff, Jim Valenti, but typically driven by his teen-aged son, Kyle Valenti.

Checking with local records shows no ballistics report was done on the bullets recovered at the scene. So what exactly is Sheriff Valenti hiding about that night? 

Also reported around that same time was increased activity at the supposedly abandoned Eagle Rock military facility. Could another government conspiracy be in progress and if so, how many branches of the government are involved? We'll continue to keep our eyes trained on the "Cover-up City" and will report on our findings.

Hermione sank numbly into the seat by the window, wondering, _what does that mean_? 

Twenty minutes later, she was still sitting there staring out the window trying to sort through the things she'd read when Kyle walked into the common room. 

She tried to shuffle the article under her books all while trying not to look guilty and afraid as she looked at him. This was a dismal failure as Crookshanks using his half-Kneazle intuition chose that moment to pounce, scattering her books and papers across the floor.

Kyle had looked for her as soon as he had walked in the room but the different emotions that played across her face had almost kept him away. That is until he'd seen the orange fur-ball spring into action keeping creating a little whirlwind of chaos that he thought, with a grin, was "DeLuca-worthy."

"Here," he said, scooping up the two largest books and setting them on the low table, "let me help you."

"Tha… ank you," she managed to stutter out half in anxiety from the article and the other half anxiety from her own emotions. "I can't imagine what made him so…so…"

"Kitten-ish? Playful?" He offered with a flirtatious grin.

She couldn't help but smile back. 

She watched as he leaned forward again and began gathering up her papers. She saw his back stiffen and his hands freeze as he found the article. Mentally, she berated herself for letting her guard down while questioning whether this was a blessing in disguise. She said nothing while he read the article.

"I guess it would be too much to hope that this was just a coincidence, huh? Um, So, where did this come from?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could as he lowered himself to a nearby chair. 

She waited to respond until he had looked at her. What she saw was not the anger or as much fear as she expected but mostly curiosity with maybe a touch of relief thrown in. She decided he deserved at least some honesty in her answer. "Initially, I was curious as to why you would appear on the lists so late. It was almost unheard of. But then I overheard your argument with Liz in the Leaky Cauldron that night and I had a true mystery on my hands. So I did my research into Roswell and came up with very little here. My father, however, is what I think you Americans call a '_Tabloid Junkie_.' He came up with two articles. That one, of course, and this one about Liz," she finished pulling the article from the pocket of her robes.

Kyle let out a long sigh. What could he say that would reassure her but not sound trivial? 'We come in peace!' was too cliché and hardly reassuring. Finally he asked quietly, "Are you afraid of me?"

She thought about it seriously for a moment. "No, not really. And yes, a little, but not for the same reason," she said blushing. 

He made up his mind then and there. Unlike Liz with Max, he felt no real compunction to guard the alien secret religiously. It was his secret to tell, too, after all. "Hermione, do you trust me enough to go somewhere a little more private to talk? I've got something to tell you that I think you are ready to hear…"

__


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31

Hermione led the way to the one place she was certain they would not be disturbed, the third floor corridor. Still largely unused since the incident with the sorcerer's stone, the corridor was dusty and unkempt. She turned into the room where the trapdoor had been and found that it now housed several old teacher's desks, worktables and benches.

Kyle pulled a bench free, tested it for sturdiness and motioned for Hermione to sit down. Once she was sitting he began pacing in front of her. "I'm not really sure how to begin," he stated.

She nodded with understanding but was driven by the greater need to know, whether to protect her friends or for Kyle's need to have someone to talk, she didn't want to think about. "Are they true?" she prompted.

"For the most part, yes," he agreed. "I'm not sure about the first part of the article of Liz's shooting, but yes we were both shot. Max Evans is some sort of 'Alien King Tut' and has healing abilities and saved both of us. I didn't know that Liz had actually been shot until the day I was shot. When I got home and showered I saw the silver handprint on my chest. After that I put two and two together and for once I actually got four instead of seven or nineteen or whatever the lies Liz, Max or Dad were trying to pass off as the truth added up to."

Kyle paused in front of her, meeting her eyes as he continued, "As you know, I saw my Mom in Hogsmeade the other weekend so I'm pretty sure I know where the wizarding genes came from. She said she thought I was a squib. When Max used his "Wondertwin Powers" to heal me, it must have activated those dormant genes."

Hermione appeared stunned as she asked quietly, "So Aliens really did crash in New Mexico? And a guy you know is one of those Aliens? He looks human? How old is he?"

He nodded as he answered and began pacing again. "Yes, Max looks human. He looks like he's my age maybe a tiny bit older but not much. According to Liz they floated around inside pods for a while and 'hatched out' about eleven years ago appearing to be age 6 or so. But they believe the pods are from the crash back in 1947. They were found them wandering around naked on an old desert highway and the people who found thought they may have been traumatized and abandoned in the desert. They were taken to children's services. And that same family that found Max and Isabel adopted them. Michael wasn't so lucky. And I don't know why Tess didn't hatch then, too."

"So how do you know that they are not wizards and witches instead of 'Aliens'?" she asked giving voice to the question that had haunted her for days.

He paused again and this time moved to sit by her. "There are a couple of reasons really. The first is the silver handprint thing. It's an Alien signature for when they take a 'hands on' approach with people, either healing or killing. Back when my grandfather was sheriff, he had a killer Alien on his hands. Everyone thought he was nuts, including my dad, up until Liz was shot. But then she was shot and was healed and tried to pass it off as ketchup. But I saw the handprint and told dad, he found the dress and there was a bullet hole and blood. He went off on a hunt to find the truth and finally got it when a stupid super secret special unit of the FBI captured and tortured Max…Liz turned to him for help and he did… in the process I got shot because nobody told me a thing and I was stupid enough to rush to 'help' my dad against the 'evil Max.' The head of FBI secret unit shot me. Max healed me. I'm alive. Of course I didn't learn most of that that until after I was healed and Professor McGonagall showed up and I finally talked to my father and Liz about what actually happened.

"The other thing is that Liz has actually seen the pods. She doesn't like to talk about it but she has," he concluded.

Hermione nodded just a little shaken. "Ok, we'll go with the belief that Max is an Alien. Also we know that you are at least a part blood wizard who didn't come into his abilities until you were healed. What we don't know is if Liz has any wizarding blood in her family. Are the two of you the only ones who have been healed by Max?"

His brow furrowed as he thought a moment, before he replied, "We are the only ones that I know of. I think he wants to keep his secret identity secret."

She reached out and took his hand and was surprised by the jolt of electricity she felt. She quickly covered it up as she explained, "I can understand that but what we have to find out is if Liz has any wizards or witches in her family. Because if not Max has the ability to make muggles magic. Did she say if her parents mentioned anything about it?"

Stunned by his own little lightning bolt, Kyle ruffled his hair with his other hand as he struggled to think clearly. "Um, actually Liz's parents think she is at a special advanced academic school in the UK. We didn't mention anything about it being a school of witchcraft and wizardry when we left. My dad knows but agreed not to say anything. She didn't think they could handle it. I guess she was afraid it would bring up too many questions about the previous year. But as it turns out she is going to have to fess up in order to continue her after school lessons. Those are Dumbledore's orders. Though, honestly, I think Snape is afraid we will blow ourselves up in his class and he'll have to explain why," he said with a twinkle.

"I wouldn't want to be there when her parents find out she lied to them," Hermione said concerned.

"You're telling me, you've never seen her father mad," he shuddered. "Let's just say there's more than one reason I'm glad I don't date her anymore."

"More than one?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes," Kyle teased, "Besides not hearing her father lose his temper at me anymore, I get to flirt with you without guilt." They both blushed at this but then he continued, "Speaking of which, while this room has been perfectly private for this conversation, we should probably be going soon, it wouldn't look good for your reputation to be away with me alone for so long."

"That crowd? Other than Ginny most of the time they all see me as one of the guys. Besides, I trust you," Hermione argued, but allowed him to pull her to her feet and lead her out the door.

"But I'm not entirely sure that I do," he half muttered under his breath.


	32. Chapter 32

Part 32

Kyle told Liz the truth the next day. He approached her in the common room that evening as she was studying for exams. His shoulders slumped as he sat down in the chair across from her and folded his arms in front of him. "I had to tell Hermione," he stated matter-of-factly hoping it wouldn't be the beginning of the end of their friendship.

Liz looked up startled from her Charms textbook and said, "What are you talking about?"

"You know," he said pointing meaningfully towards the ceiling, "'_E.T. phone home.'_ Look, she was doing research on her own and dropped these in front of me." He handed her the Roswell articles.

As she read, she became more and more alarmed. By the time she looked up sheer terror was in her eyes.

"Relax, Liz, they came from some Sci-Fi conspiracy theory paper or magazine that has a little **less** credibility than the grocery store tabloids," Kyle reassured her.

"But Kyle, it wasn't _your_ secret to tell. You could've explained it away the same way you just did, as impossible nonsense," she blustered in a harsh whisper.

"Hermione knew just how much of the impossible was probable so I needed to explain. She'll keep the secret. Besides, part of it _is_ now mine to tell. Just like part of it, at least, is _yours_ to tell should you ever need or want to share it with a friend on the outside." With that he looked pointedly over towards the twins in the corner and stood to leave.

"Liz, you've spent the last year trying to do this alone. I may not like him, but you are _not_ alone," he stated as he left to do his own studying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Liz received an owl from her mother in an oversized envelope.

_Dear Liz,_

_Oh, how we have missed you this summer and I am glad that it will soon be over. I am including your tickets from London to Miami. Your Aunt Laura is so looking forward to your visit. You know she's a little different but also know how much you love spending time with her when she visits. I love her dearly and am so glad you will have the opportunity to get to visit her at her home. She says she is already cleaning so you won't have to worry about anything for the few days you are together._

_Also I am able to say we sent off your packet for Congresswoman Whitaker. Your father and I are so proud of you. I am so amazed at all the special programs available to my special girl. We love you._

_Take care and fly safely. See you in about 10 days._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Behind the letter were the latest information packet for the internship and the envelope with her tickets. She smiled to herself as she started upstairs after breakfast, nearly giddy with the anticipation of meeting her aunt and the newly presented opportunity of the internship.

The next three days were going to be filled with exams so she returned quickly to her studies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saturday, after the three grueling days of exams, Liz woke late, ate breakfast and began to pack. Tomorrow they would return to the States. As she was packing she ran across the letters from home and remembered George comforting her through that afternoon when she had raced off into the woods and frankly since that first day on the train. And she remembered Kyle's words from a few days before. Perhaps there was some wisdom there. Hadn't the burden seemed lighter when she was able to be honest with Alex? Only now Alex was right there with her trapped in the middle of the _Alien Abyss_. George wouldn't be. _I wanted to tell him that day in the forest but I stopped myself. Now Kyle is telling me I should tell him... It is so tempting._

She paced and debated as she gathered the majority of the rest of her belongings back into her special three-lock trunk. She left out only what she would need for the rest of that day and the next morning. By the time she was done she heard the other two girls headed upstairs to pack and she had decided to find George to talk.

They decided to walk around the lake more for the privacy than for the scenery. After a couple of moments of quiet reflection, Liz sighed heavily and then began.

"George, What I'm about to tell you can't be told to anyone in the muggle or magical communities. I'm only telling you because you've earned the right to know what's been going on with me. You've held my head when I've cried on your shoulder and told me you didn't think less of me for it. I appreciate that," Liz began.

"I would never tell your secrets, Liz. As for the rest, I was where I wanted to be, helping a friend," George admitted sheepishly.

Liz nodded, and then began her tale. "I think I've told you that less than a year ago I didn't really have the ability to do magic, right? What I didn't tell you was that I think I know why I do now? I wouldn't have a couple of months ago, but the same sort of thing happened to Kyle, and then Professor McGonagall showed up and here we are.

"George, we were normal kids, muggles, or maybe a 'squib' in Kyle's case, maybe that is why he manifested so fast. I don't really know for sure," Liz babbled.

"Ok, so what changed that for the two of you?" George asked, trying to guide the conversation.

"Max," Liz answered, softly.

George looked confused as he asked, "Your betrothed deposed royalty ex-boyfriend?"

"You remembered all that?" she asked.

"It's not everyday I get to save a lovely damsel from a forest. It's sort of imprinted there," He admitted a little chagrinned.

"Ok, then. Let's start back at how I got my magical abilities awakened and I'll explain the rest as I go along. It's like this, last September, after school was already in session, and after spending the entire summer as Kyle's girlfriend, I was working one afternoon. There were some locals from town in the restaurant, tourists for the crash festival, and two guys who could have been truckers or lumberjacks or hunters were arguing about money. The argument got violent and a gun appeared and went off. I was shot. I fell to the ground with a stinging bullet in my belly and apparently I was losing blood fast because things were fading around me," Liz paused and watched George for his reactions as she continued.

"I just remember Maria screaming and then there was Max telling me I had to look at him. Then where I was shot felt kind of warm and then all better. I realized my dress was open and his hand was on my belly. He poured ketchup on me and told me to tell people that that was what was on my dress not blood. And then he took off before the police could get there. But he healed me, with his hands, and the best I can tell triggered the genes in me for magical ability."

His eyes had showed fear, wonder and finally joy as she finished. Then he glanced down at his own hands and asked quietly after a moment, "Did you show signs right away?"

"Looking back, yes, but I didn't know what I was happening so I kind of brushed them off. It really wasn't until May when Kyle was healed that I started to admit it to myself, but I never said anything to anyone else. And then the letter from Hogwarts arrived and really came into focus."

"So is Max what happened between you and Kyle?"

"I could say we drifted apart but I'd be lying. I was bored. He is a good friend and had spent the summer being a loyal boyfriend but there was no chemistry. Nothing brought that home like looking deep into the eyes of the guy who had just saved my life. Max, the one who deliberately lived in the background all his life until that day, never doing anything to draw attention to himself, trying to stay hidden, jumped out and saved my life. Maria used to tell me he would watch me all the time before then so it kind of made since later when I asked him why he would basically jump out of the _extra terrestrial closet _just then in front of all those people and he said simply, 'it was you.' Way to make a girl feel great and give her a guilt trip all at the same time but anyway, I'm babbling.

"Um, did you just say '_extra terrestrial'_?" George asked somewhat bug-eyed.

"Yeah, as in '_not of this Earth'_," Liz answered with a little lilt.

"So the betrothed deposed royal ex-boyfriend is an alien?" George clarified.

"Yes," Liz nodded and bit back a laugh before she continued.

"Anyway, back to Kyle, after all those weeks of no chemistry. He kind of noticed when things between us got tense and practically, well, glacial. And there were more sparks between Max and me than that pack of fireworks you used at Harry's birthday party. And then my grandmother got sick and Kyle's friends beat up Max to try to keep him away from me so I broke up with him for having friends like that. I'll admit I was looking for an excuse and I didn't care that it was lame; I used it anyway. I think because of all that Kyle still has some pretty harsh feelings towards Max." By then Liz was pacing as she babbled.

"And those '_harsh feelings'_ couldn't have anything to do with the fact that in spite of all of those sparks you are currently miserable and not with Max?" George questioned.

"Well that is a different issue altogether. You see there were actually 3 aliens in my school for most of my life… recently a fourth showed up. She's been the bane of my existence. She's trying to weasel her way into their spouting diatribes on destiny and trying to force them to see things her way, literally. You see Tess has the ability to make people see what she wants them to see. I don't know if the others know this. But she just feels different. She oozes malice in my opinion but that is definitely biased. You know how you describe most Slytherins, she'd come in and they'd crown her queen. And to make it worse she is the betrothed," Liz spat venomously.

"Anyway, the same day Kyle was healed, they all returned to the place where they 'hatched' and I went with them. That is when they got the message from their mother about being clones of deposed assassinated royalty sent to Earth for their safety and one day triumphant return. They were also supposedly mates, Max and Tess, with Max being the King and she the Queen. She went on to talk about their great destiny," she appeared to deflate as she concluded.

"Afterwards, I just walked away. Max would have left his destiny and his people to the wind if I hadn't. I've been miserable and getting nasty notes from the monster bitch queen ever since. This summer away has been a Godsend."

"You said that this Tess cow was the one going on and on about 'destiny.' And then you all get a rather convenient message confirming what she said when you are alone. And you stated one of her abilities is to make people _see and believe_ what she wants, right? So, how are you so certain that the message was genuine?" George asked bluntly.

Liz sat for a minute, openmouthed and brows furrowed, before quietly stating, "I… don't." Her face became brighter and more animated as the smile started to unfurl. "I don't."

She launched herself at him and hugged him tight, laughing through tears, "Thank you, George."

George buried his feelings once again as he said, "You're welcome, of course. Now what do you say we see if we find a solution to keep her abilities from affecting you again?"

"Until we do I guess I'll still have to be distant to him, won't I?" she asked, smile fading slightly.

"Unfortunately, yeah, probably so. How soon will you be returning here for weekend classes?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. We get our time schedules before we leave tomorrow. Our class schedules will be there the first day. So maybe tomorrow." she answered.

"Well maybe on those weekends we can work on a solution against her 'wiles,'" he winked and her grin returned.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said as they headed back towards the castle.


End file.
